Sing it Scrooge!
by talking2myself
Summary: A Modern Xmas Carol musical! Featuring modern and classic xmas carols like Most Wonderful Time of the Year, This Christmas, All I want for Christmas is You and many more.Scrooge is a grouchy CEO who needs xmas spirit and 3 ghosts are gonna give it to him
1. Stave 1

Sing It Scrooge!

A Modern Christmas Carol Musical by talking2myself

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! You've seen modern versions of a X-mas Carol. You've seen musical versions of a X-mas Carol. Well, this combines the two. A modern musical version of A Christmas Carol. I have rewritten parts of this, but overall it is still the same storyline. Hope you enjoy this! Thanks for reading! Please review.

P.S. Stave is a fancy word for stanza or verse. It worked for Dickens. So it works for me!

STAVE 1.

The December air was crisp and merry and big, fluffy, white snowflakes fluttered down onto the city streets. It was getting closer and closer to Christmas and it seemed like there was something else in the air other than snow. Something magical. Whatever it was, it made the entire sky bright and glittery, something like a snow globe or a scene from a Norman Rockwell painting.

A young man albeit skipped down the city streets. He paused for a moment and stood there, oblivious to the crowds surrounding him. He inhaled deeply, taking in the clean, fresh air and whatever magic was in it. A wonderful, slightly foolish smile spread across his face and he sang as he made his way up the street, handing out candy canes to passing children as he did.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year! With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling to be of good cheer! It's the most wonderful time of the year!"_

"FRED!" a little girl cried happily. She released her mother's hand and hurried across the street, hugging his leg.

"Macy!" Fred swept her off the ground and whirled her around a couple of times. The little girl's mother chuckled as she joined her daughter. "And hello to you too, Mrs. Williams." Fred greeted.

"Hello Fred," she smiled, "Just as cheery as ever, I see."

Fred laughed and smiled down at Macy. "Merry Christmas, Macy!" he smiled as he handed her a candy cane.

Macy beamed as she accepted the gift. "Thank you, Freddy!"

"Think nothing of it, my dear" he said with a wink and a smile," It is almost Christmas after all."

The little girl's mother smiled, "Thanks Fred."

"Of course," Fred said.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" she asked.

"Off to visit M & S Clothing," he pointed to the tall building behind them. It was an ultra impressive, chic boutique. "Fourth level," he said," We're having a little fund raising party for St. Mary's Children's Hospital. You should come."

"We'll have to stop by," The mother agreed.

Fred grinned," I'll see you there." He playfully tweaked little Macy's nose before moving on down the street.

"Bye Fred!" Macy cried, waving at him as he went.

Fred grinned over his shoulder and waved back at her.

"_It's the hap-happiest season of all_. _With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings when friends come to call! It's the hap-happiest season of all." _

Fred pranced up the steps to the high end clothing store. He pulled off his hat and scarf and hung them on the coat rack as he hurried inside M & S Clothing. "Hello everyone!" he cried.

Several people looked up and waved or smiled. "Hey it's Fred!" many of them cried.

Fred burst into fresh smiles and raced through the bustle. A stage was up and many of the coworkers had already begun setting up for the party. Fred hurried through the excitement, practically bursting with spirit and singing brightly.

"_There'll be parties for hosting. Marshmallows for roasting and caroling out in the snow. There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long long ago!" _

Fred nearly crashed into a pretty young lady who wearing a red apron and holding a red kettle. "Oh sorry Miss Rose," he said to the Salvation Army volunteer. Her name was Rose or Miss Rose as the kids called her. She was one of the prettiest ladies that Fred had ever met. She had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her smile could light up a room and it was almost as though a halo of light surrounded her as she moved. She was so pretty, Fred suspected that she was half the reason men bothered to step into M & S Clothing… and why she wasn't shooed away like the other solicitors.

"Oh that's alright, Fred," she said with a smile, "I'm just on my why out." she held up her bucket. "Who knows," she shrugged, "Maybe your uncle will finally donate something this year?"

"Who knows," Fred shrugged as she made her way past him. Fred searched the workers for one in particular. He beamed when he found her. He made his way towards a lovely brunette who was dressed up in a rather foolish looking red elf costume.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year! There'll be much mistletoeing and hearts will be glowing while loved ones are near!_"

Freddy slipped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her cheek with a loud smack.

The lady blushed and let out a small cry," Freddy!"

Fred grinned at her," _It's the most wonderful time of the year!"_

He leapt nimbly up onto the stage that had been built. Supporters were cluttered around it watching Fred sing his heart out like a mad man.

"_There'll be parties for hosting. Marshmallows for roasting and caroling out in the snow." _he tossed a handful of candy canes into the air which little children chased after like he was feeding pigeons at the park. "_There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long long ago!" _Fred passed one of the crowd members a bucket, which rapidly began to fill with dollars and loose change.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year!" _Fred sang as he passed around another bucket, _"There'll be much mistletoeing and hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near! It's the most wonderful time! Yes, the most wonderful time! Of the year!!" _he belted out the final note while the audience applauded happily.

A few more people, pleased with his lively performance, offered him dollar bills. "Thank you," he said to the crowd while taking a bow," but please. Give your money to those who really need it."

"HA!" a voice burst from the background," He's an aspiring actor and he thinks he doesn't need money." the crowd giggled happily.

"Thanks, Todd," Fred said with mock severity, but with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes," Anyway, please donate to the St. Mary's Children's fund so we can give these kids a good holiday. Thank you!" he jumped off the stage while the rest of the crowd dispersed. He made his way back over to the lady in the red elf costume who was gift wrapping a present for a customer. "Well, well, well," he said with a roguish smile, "I found what I want for Christmas." He waited for her to finish her wrapping before he slid his arms around her again. She let out a happy cry of surprise. "Let's play Santa." he said with a smile, "You can sit on my lap."

"Freddy!" she laughed, "You're gonna get me fired." She tried to swat him away.

"Ooh!" he grinned, "I can see you're on the naughty list. I like that in a girl." He dug into his pocket and pulled something out. "Guess what I found?" she sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Mistletoe!" he cried, dangling it above her head. He smothered her face and neck with kisses until she squealed happily.

"I think you're violating ever PDA rule in the handbook, Fred." A huge, towering man suddenly appeared next to them. He was bald. His body was tall and wide. His bright, ready smile was white and shining against his dark skin.

"But Ron," Freddy said pulling away from the lady, "Tradition clearly states that as long as this mistletoe is above Mel's head. I _must_ kiss her! It's my yuletide duty."

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose," Ron said smiling. Ron was one of the managers on the floor. He may look huge, but he was harmless. The man was always happy. He loved to smile and he had an enormous, joyful laugh. He was easily one of the most friendly guys in the store.

"Besides Ron," Mel said, shaking Fred off, "Shouldn't you be changing into your Santa costume?"

"Nope," Ron frowned," Your uncle said he would never have a black santa in his store. Doesn't go along with the stereotypical Claus."

"Oh that's ridiculous!" Fred cried," You'd make a great santa."

"Your uncle is doing it again!" A shrieking, harsh voice announced the arrival of a pale, thin girl. The girl looked rather odd in her red elf hat with dark black lined eyes and a skull T-shirt. Her jet black hair was tied back into two pigtails with spiked ponytail holders which matched a similar, spiked choker around her neck. She stabbed at Fred's chest with finger. "Your uncle is not making room for change! Why does he have to ruin everything for us! We have enough misery as it is! Why doesn't he let us LIVE?!" Fred winced at her touch. The girl had black painted nails that felt more like claws than fingernails.

"Hello Gigi," Mel said dully as Gigi continued her rant. Everyone joked that Gigi stood for Goth Girl.

"Yes, my uncle does have a history of ruining parties," Fred said with a sigh. "Oh yeah that reminds me!" he snatched the intercom from Mel's till. "Attention M & S Clothing employees! There will be a Christmas party tomorrow night at the home of a Mr. Fred Lawrence and his future wife the _lovely _Miss Melanie Brewer." Fred paused to press a quick peck on Mel's lips, "And everyone's invited. There'll be karaoke and great food provided by yours truly."

Mel took the intercom back, "And enough booze to make both of them good!" There was a round of raucous applause at that comment.

Fred looked at Mel with mock disappointment," Thanks Darling. Way to be supportive. Speaking of booze, where is Bob? I need to give him his present!" he held up a fancy bottle of red wine.

"Well, everyone made it to the fundraiser party," Ron said," Except for.."

"Except for your uncle's little slave," Gigi grumbled.

"Bob didn't make it?" Fred asked. His smile fell for the first time since had entered the merry store.

"Your uncle has him working overtime," Mel said with a sigh," He couldn't even make it to the party."

"Of course not," Fred sighed, "Where is the old Eber-geezer anyway?"

"In his office." Mel said.

"Then, I better go rescue our dear friend, Bob," he said. He planted one last kiss on Mel's cheek," I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, good luck, boy," Ron said.

-888-

Fred made his way down the darkened hallways to his uncle's office. He couldn't help but notice how much glummer it looked compared to the other sections of the store. No Christmas decorations were hung and the holiday music faded into the distance. He opened the door to the first room.

A small man sat hunched over his work. He was wearing his winter coat, but he still shivered in the cold office. One of his hands was pressed to his forehead, ruffling his dark brown curls. He paused and pushed his reading glasses further up on his face. Fred frowned, he and Bob were close to the same age, but Bob looked so much smaller and frailer. Bob was a small timid man, but Fred figured that had come from years of working as Ebenezer Scrooge's assistant. Fred strolled over to his desk," Merry Christmas, Bob."

Bob looked up quickly and smiled," Fred! It's so good to see you!" Bob hurried forwards and shook his hand. Fred couldn't help but smile when he saw Bob, but he frowned as Bob's icy fingers touched his. He smiled at Bob's eager face. According to Mel, Bob had "the most heartwarming, sweet, brown eyes in the whole world" and when he was happy (which wasn't very often when he was working) his whole face would light up.

"My uncle working you to the bone again?" Fred asked.

"It's not so bad." Bob said with a weak smile, it was clear that he didn't believe his own words.

"Here, I have a present for you," Fred said handing him the bottle.

Bob's chocolate, brown eyes went wide behind his square lenses," Wow! Fred you didn't have to do that!"

"I figure you might need it after today," Fred said.

Bob smiled gratefully, pulling off his reading glasses. "Bless you, Freddy," he said slipping it under his desk.

Fred shrugged off his gratitude with a wave of his hand, "Mel, and I are having a party tomorrow night. You should come."

Bob's smile fell. "I'm not so sure about that, Fred."

Fred frowned and eyed Bob's desk. He picked up the picture frame that sat there It was a picture of two girls and two boys. The eldest one was a curly haired boy of about nine. Standing next to him were his two sisters, blonde smiling twin girls of about seven. At the center of the group was the youngest. A small boy of about five with bouncing brown ringlets, big brown eyes and a heartwarming smile. Fred studied the picture in his hand. "It'll be kid friendly," he added, "My dad agreed to watch the little ones."

"Oh, I know, Fred! I'd love to go to your party. It's not that," Bob added quickly, "It's just… well.. I might have to work."

"On Christmas Eve?!" Fred cried amazed at his uncle's cruelty, "But you _have _to come! Couldn't you ask him for a day off?"

"Easy for you to say, Fred," Bob said sadly, in a quiet voice.

"You want me to ask him?"

"No!" Bob insisted wildly, "No, please. He… he wouldn't like that."

"But my life is on the line!" Fred insisted with mock desperation, "Mel will have me sleeping on the couch for months if you don't show up!"

Bob blushed at the compliment, "I think she'll forgive you eventually."

"You don't know, Mel," Fred said shaking his head, but his eyes lit up when he mentioned Melanie. "She's vengeful! And she wants to hear you sing again, and she thinks your kids are cute."

Bob shuffled nervously smiling," Well... I suppose... maybe... I could... drop by... just for a little while."

"Great!" Fred cried, "It's settled!" he placed the picture back on Bob's desk. "How are the kids?"

"Good." Bob said looking back at his work," Good."

Fred's carefree face suddenly turned very serious and concerned, "How's Tim?"

Bob let out a heavy sigh, "He's doing okay. So far. Though we did have a scare a couple weeks ago. Tim was in the hospital for a little while. Though he's getting better," Bob smiled sadly, "He's quite the trooper. He doesn't complain. Still has trouble walking." Fred frowned and let out a sigh. Tim had been diagnosed with Duchenne Muscular Distrophy a few years back. It was a genetic disease that made walking very difficult. The poor boy spent most of his life wearing a brace.

"You should send him to St. Mary's," Fred said," They could help him. They have some great programs there."

"I wish I could," Bob said with a sigh," But not on what your uncle pays me."

"Hmm," Fred said," You know we were having that fund raiser earlier. Maybe I could pull a few strings? It's worth a try!"

"Really?" Bob asked a glimmer of hope coming into his eyes, "Oh thank you Fred!"

"No problem," Fred said," Now if you'll excuse me I need to speak with my dear uncle."

"Of course," Bob said, "One moment." He returned to his desk and pressed a button on the phone. "Mr. Scrooge. You have a visitor."

"Send him in." a grouchy sounding voice snarled.

"Thanks Bob," Fred said. Bob nodded, "Good luck." Fred smiled and walked on nervously.

-888-

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Eb!" Fred cried brightly.

Sitting across from him in his large metal desk was an old cratchity man with spiky, white hair and glasses. The king and tyrant of their little store. A fierce miser with a perpetual scowl and bad temper. Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge. He glanced up at his nephew with dark, cold eyes and scowled. He had heard Fred's ridiculous singing all the way down the hall. His nephew was a complete madman! Scrooge would never understand how he was related to the youth. Fred was always bright and merry where Scrooge was dark and brooding. Scrooge was hovering over a calculator still doing figures. "Bah!" he scowled," Humbug! Don't see why _you're_ so merry. You're probably up to your eyebrows in debt with all this Christmas nonsense."

"Then, why are you so grumpy?" Fred countered," You're rich enough to be happy. And you're certainly rich enough to throw that nice lady from the Salvation Army a few dollars!"

"Bah!" Scrooge said again," I pay taxes. I support the prisons! Let _them_ take care of it! And maybe I would be a lot happier if you'd stop distracting my workers."

"It was just a little fun," Fred whined," And besides you work them too hard anyway... especially Bob."

"I pay them."

"Barely."

"Doesn't matter," Scrooge said waving his hand," If you don't mind I'm almost done filling these out."

"Whatcha got there?" Fred asked glancing over his uncle's shoulder.

"These will officially change the name of M & S Clothing to Scrooge Clothing," he said not looking up, "Not that it's any of _your _business."

"Oh yeah," Fred said," Your partner died last year. Ms. Marley." Scrooge shot his nephew an annoyed glance. Bob, who was watching the scene out of the corner of his eye, winced anxiously. No one mentioned Jane Marley's name around the store anymore.

"Do you have some _real _purpose here?" Scrooge demanded.

"Yes," Fred said," I'm here to invite you to our Christmas party tomorrow night. I want you to meet Mel. Though I guess you already know her. I owe you for bringing us together." Fred had met Mel once when he had come to visit his uncle.

"Bah!" Scrooge cried even louder than before," Why would I do that? And why would you marry such a poor girl anyway?"

Fred held up his hands helplessly," I love, Mel."

"What sort of reason is that?" Scrooge scoffed," Love won't pay your mortgage. Fill your car with gas. Heat your home."

"Well, it doesn't seem to be heating yours either," Fred said with a shiver," It's freezing..."

"And Christmas won't do it either!" Scrooge snapped.

"How could you hate Christmas?" Fred asked with a shrug. He smiled before beginning to sing, "_It's the most wonderful time..."_

"I forbid you to burst into song in my presence!" Scrooge cried. Fred clamped his mouth shut. "I already heard that racket when you came in."

"Okay, fine," Fred said with a sigh, "It's true. Christmas has never put any money in my pocket, but I do believe that it has done me good. Look around you, Uncle Eb. The world would be a lot darker place if it weren't for Christmas spirit and as corny as it sounds I say God bless it!"

Bob was applauding from his desk," That was beautiful Fred!"

Scrooge turned on Bob," Mr. Cratchitt! Unless you want to be working overtime for the next six months you'll mind your own business!" Bob jumped and quickly returned to his desk.

"Yes Mr. Scrooge," he murmured softly.

Scrooge returned his attention to Fred, "Quite the speaker you are. Maybe you should be in politics? OR get an Oscar?"

"That is what I'm going for," Fred shrugged with a small smile.

"Christmas is a joke!" Scrooge continued to rant, "A trap made of gimics and sales, and santas. I should know because I help set it. Every year people like yourself waste tons of money on presents and decorations and all the junk. If I had it my way anyone who celebrated such a foolish holiday would be run over by one of Santa's reindeer!"

"Uncle!" Fred sighed.

"Nephew!" he snapped," You keep Christmas in your way. And I'll keep it in mine."

"But you _don't_ keep it."

"Exactly my point, Fred!" Scrooge scowled.

"At least think about it," Fred pleaded.

"I will if you leave at once," Scrooge snapped.

"Very well then," Fred sighed before turning to leave," Merry Christmas."

"Goodbye, Fred!" Scrooge said shoving Fred towards the door.

"And a happy new year," Fred added hastily. SLAM! Scrooge slammed the door in his face nearly nicking his nose. He let out a sigh and sat down at his desk continuing to work and wondering, as he often did, how he and his nephew could possibly be related...

TBC

Please Review!

Song List: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year by Frank Sinatra

There will be more songs in the later chapters.


	2. Stave 2

Sing it Scrooge!

A Modern Christmas Carol by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: It all belongs to Dickens, I've just tweaked it. I hope Charlie will forgive me.

STAVE 2.

Bob watched as Fred emerged from his Uncle Scrooge's office. Fred's megawatt smile seemed slightly dimmed. He gave Bob a small, sad shrug. "Merry Christmas, Bob," he said clutching the little man's hand, "Don't let him bring down your holiday."

"Of course not, Fred," Bob offered Fred a heartfelt smile. He clutched Fred's hand heartily before Fred turned and headed back down the hallway.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle!" Fred called into the office.

"HUMBUG!"

"Hit the deck!" Bob yelped suddenly. Suddenly, a small object went flying through the air. Bob dove beneath his desk as the object nearly struck his head. Fred caught the object, a paperweight. He sighed as he examined the object. "Lovely." He shook his head before turning to leave. "See ya later, Bob." As he left, Fred glanced back over his shoulder. Bob was watching him go, his arms were wrapped around his body to still his shivering. The poor man looked so sad, like a forlorn child. Fred gave him one final smile before he turned to leave.

Bob sighed and resumed his work knowing that his employer would yell at him if he stalled any further. He shivered and struggled to focus on his figures. The cold wasn't really helping. He pulled his coat closer around himself. It was December, but his employer refused to pay extra and raise the heat, and Bob didn't have the courage to touch the thermostat.

He wasn't expecting any other visitors. Scrooge's time was too valuable to waste on callers. Fred was only tolerated by Scrooge because the boy was his only living relative. Perhaps that was why the knock on the door startled Bob so much he nearly dropped a stack of neatly arranged papers. He was shocked to see Miss Rose standing at the door. She smiled at him brightly, "Hi Bob!"

"Miss Rose!" Bob cried, blushing, "Hi."

Rose smiled at him gently, "May I have the pleasure addressing Mr. Scrooge or Ms. Marley?"

"Oh," Bob said, "No one must have told you. Ms. Marley has been dead for a year. A year today actually." _And addressing Mr. Scrooge would be no pleasure_, he added mentally.

"Oh how dreadful!" Miss Rose cried, "I'm very sorry to hear that. Then I guess I'll have to ask Mr. Scrooge. Hopefully, he's in a good mood today." She smiled at Bob.

Bob stared blankly at her for a few moments. The words "Good' and 'Scrooge' didn't belong in the same sentence, Miss Rose." He anxiously hit the button.

"Damn it, Bob!" the voice on the other end snarled. Bob jumped back in surprise and fright as though Scrooge would bite him through the phone. "What is it now?!" Scrooge demanded.

Bob's fingers trembled as he pressed the button, "There's… there's a Miss Rose… er there's a Miss Rose Mayfield to see you sir."

Bob and Miss Rose heard a loud sigh on the other end. "Send her in, if you must."

Bob offered Miss Rose a half-hearted smile, "You still have a chance to run."

"I'll be fine, Bob," Miss Rose smiled, "Thank you." Bob watched as she disappeared into the dark confines of Scrooge's office. Bob cringed and was overwhelmed by a feeling that Miss Rose might not return.

-888-

Scrooge glared at the pretty young lady who entered into his dark office. He recognized the bright red apron that she wore instantly. Salvation Army. _Charity_. "Good afternoon, Mr. Scrooge," Miss Rose said brightly. Scrooge muttered a distracted reply.

"I realize you're a busy man, so I'll be brief," Miss Rose said, "At this festive season of the year, Mr. Scrooge, we try to remember the poor and destitute who suffer in the streets."

Scrooge looked up from his figures long enough to glare at Miss Rose. "Are there no prisons?"

"Plenty of prisons," Miss Rose said unsure where the conversation was leading.

"And plenty of juvenile detention centers to take care of the younger ones?" Scrooge asked.

"Of course, but…"

"Oh! I was afraid!" Scrooge cried, "From what you said, I thought something had put them out of business."

Miss Rose cocked an eyebrow at him quizzically, "Anyway, The Salvation Army is raising money to help those people. What shall I put you down for?"

"Nothing," Scrooge replied coldly.

"An anonymous donation?"

"I wish to be left alone!" Scrooge yelled, "I don't celebrate Christmas and I'm not going to pay for others to. I help the afore mentioned establishments. Let them deal with the others. "But sir!" Miss Rose cried, "Prisons can only help so much. And most people would rather die than…"

"Then, they can get to it!" Scrooge snapped, "And reduce the global population. Good Afternoon ma'am."

Miss Rose glared at him sternly, still not ready to give up. "Sir. I come here every year. And every year you yell at me and I leave empty handed. But not this year! This year, I'm not leaving until you make a donation."

The glare Scrooge gave her could make a person's blood run cold.

-888-

_Please don't throw something at her! Please don't throw something at her! _Bob winced at the sudden yelling that came from Scrooge's office. He stood with his ear to the door listening intently for screams. Bob couldn't hear Scrooge's words exactly, but he did make out "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!!!" The door swung open, smacking Bob in the face as Miss Rose tore out of the room.

"Well, I never…!" Miss Rose cried, "What a man! More like monster! Bob, I don't understand… Bob?"

"Right here," Bob murmured, one hand sticking out from behind the door.

"Oh my God, Bob!" Miss Rose cried, opening the door, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Bob said rubbing his wounded nose.

"Sorry Bob," she said gently. She straightened her hair and smiled at Bob. "You have a difficult job, Bob. I don't know how you do it."

"I mostly try to stay out of his way," Bob said with a small smile.

Miss Rose chuckled at him, "Merry Christmas, Bob." She smoothed her apron before heading down the hallway.

"Merry Christmas," Bob added weakly.

-888-

Thankfully, the rest of Bob's day was uneventful. As five o'clock neared, Bob quickly arranged his papers in neat little rows. All of them were done. Everything was ready for tomorrow. No detail had been left unattended. He gazed at the menacing looking door that loomed at the end of the hallway and swallowed hard. He shivered and for once it had nothing to do with the cold.

Cautiously, Bob crossed his tiny office and made his way over to Scrooge's door. He quickly signed the cross before walking down with his papers. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but paused for a moment. He quickly scampered back to his desk and reached into his desk drawer. He pulled out the liquor Fred had given him and took a deep swig. After his shot of liquid courage, he returned to the door. He drew a deep breath and knocked.

"Cratchitt, are those reports done?!" Scrooge asked barely acknowledging Bob's presence.

"Yes sir," Bob said quickly handing him the manila folders. Scrooge swiped them away. "I also have everything done for tomorrow," he added nervously in a quavering voice. Scrooge eyed him shrewdly.

"I suppose this is your way of telling me that you want tomorrow off huh?" he asked.

"It would mean the world to me, sir," Bob said," I really would like to be with my kids and it only comes once a year."

"I'll give you half a day," Scrooge said.

"Sir," Bob persisted," All the other stores will be closed!"

"And none of the other stores will be making money," Scrooge said.

"But everyone will be at home," Bob added, "With their families..."

"And what is your point, Cratchitt?!" Scrooge snapped suddenly whirling on him.

The little man glared hatefully at his boss and summoned up every once of courage he had, "I would like to spend Christmas with my family. The _entire _day!" Scrooge's eyes narrowed. "Sir!" Bob added quickly.

"Humbug!" Scrooge scowled, "A poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every twenty-fifth of December."

"Sir," Bob pleaded, "I've never asked you for anything. I'll never ask for anything again either, but I'm asking you now. Please. For my kids. This will be their first..." his voice caught in his throat for a moment, "Their first Christmas without their mother. I need to be there for them."

Scrooge drew a deep breath and let out an annoyed sigh, "If you_ must_... but you're working overtime the day after."

"Thank you, sir!" Bob cried, "Merry Christmas."

"Bah! Humbug!" Scrooge scowled as Bob albeit ran out of the office.

Bob packed up all his things off his desk before turning off the light. David had beaten Goliath. Bob scoffed at the thought. David had had it easy. Goliath was a much nicer person than Scrooge, and David had a slingshot.

-888-

Scrooge scowled as he locked up the office. Bob had left. His neat little desk was dark. Scrooge's workers were heading home for the night. His foolish nephew was leaving with Mel as well. He helped her slide her coat over her bright red elf costume. Scrooge scowled at the loving pat on the cheek that she gave Fred. He didn't see Ron or Gigi anywhere. "Good rittens," he grumbled to himself. Ron would argue more about playing Santa and Gigi was just… odd. Too odd to be associated with normal society.

He glanced out the window and saw his timid little secretary wandering down the dark street to his tiny apartment which he shared with his four little brats and (until last year) his wife. Scrooge had never known Jessica Cratchitt and he had never felt the urge to meet her in the five years that Cratchitt had worked for him. He only knew that Bob had been horribly distracted since she died. Not good for business.

Scrooge turned around and locked the door behind him as he left the department store. He checked both ways to make sure that silly Salvation army lady wasn't soliciting on some corner. No sign of her. Scrooge let out a sigh of relief and hurried across the crosswalk down to the dark depths of the subway across the city back to his Manhattan penthouse suite.

The building was an old stone building with few tenants. Most people considered it far too old fashioned to live in. Though there was also a rumor circulating that Scrooge had scared any potential tenants off. The building was often very cold due to the inefficient heating system. Not that Scrooge had a problem with it. Quite the contrary. Scrooge liked the cold and the dark of the building. Scrooge stiffly made his way up the steps to the doors.

An elegant knocker hung on the old door, but it was mostly for show. A passcard system had been recently installed. It was the most technologically advanced thing they had in the building. Scrooge scowled and dug into his wallet for his pass card. While he did something very strange occurred. When he glanced up at the knocker, it had transformed into a rather pointy face with long golden dangly earrings. "SCROOGE!" the knocker croaked.

Scrooge gasped, " Marley?!" But the face was gone. Scrooge shook his head. He had been working too hard... or spending too much time with his fool nephew. There was nothing wrong with the door knocker. The very thought. Scrooge hurried inside up the stairs to his room. He quickly ate a TV dinner before watching the evening news. The same Christmas routine he had for years. Completely alone.

He frowned and the turned the TV off after a few minutes of watching it. All they showed were pictures of Santas on street corners, little kids sledding and skiing, and carolers dressed in old fashioned clothes. Sickening. He changed into his pajamas and then crawled into his bed. "A merry Christmas to all," he scowled," and to all a good night. Bah Humbug!"

At around midnight his apartment went strangely dark. The street lights and glowing neon signs that surrounded his apartment suddenly seemed to dim. He sat up in his bed rather confused. Cold wind blew his drapes open. A loud clanking noise echoed down the hallway.

"Hmmph!" he grumbled, "Must be those kids from Room 213 they're always too loud." He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but the clanking got louder. Almost as though something was coming to his room. Scrooge sat up in his bed and stared at the door to his bedroom. "Who's there?" he asked quietly, one hand reaching for his cell phone.

"Scrooge!" a strange low voice echoed. Scrooge bolted upright and pulled his bathrobe on over his pajamas. He slid his feet into his slippers and got to his feet.

"Who's there?!" he cried out, "I warn you! I have a security system and the police will be here in ten minutes if you cross that line."

"SCROOGE!" suddenly the bluish greenish outline of woman burst into the bedroom. Scrooge let out a scream and dove behind his old worn out armchair.

"Honestly, Ebby," the woman said, "The very idea. _You _threaten _me_. That is _rich_. I have the best damn lawyer in New York... or at least I did."

Scrooge peered up from behind his old chair. He looked at the woman hovering before him… or at least it appeared to be a woman. More of a specter than a person. She was greenish blue in color and Scrooge could see right through her translucent body. Her short curly red hair was piled up on top of her head. Her face was covered in far too much make up, not that she could ever be considered pretty. Her face was too narrow and her nose too pointy for that. She wore a crisp pinstripe suit and held a long cigarette holder in one hand. Long dangling earrings hung off her ears as well as heavy, golden bracelets on both of her wrists and necklaces around her neck. Scrooge blinked his eyes several times before whispering, "Jane? Jane Marley?"

"The one and only," Ms. Marley said drifting the floor.

"But... but... but!" Scrooge stammered, "You're dead! You died..."

"Last year," Ms. Marley croaked, "Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Jane started wheezing and coughing. Scrooge always suspected that it was her smoking habit that had done her in.

"No!" Scrooge said shaking his head, "It must have been the scotch I had earlier." He looked at Jane with a smug smile, "I'm not afraid of you. You're just a hangover side effect."

"I COME ALL THE WAY ACROSS ETERNITY TO SEE YOU AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME A HANGOVER!" Ms. Marley bellowed causing a violent wind to blow Scrooge back into the wall.

"Okay, you _are _Jane Marley," Scrooge said quickly. No one could freak out like Jane Marley. "I suppose the bracelets should've given it away." Ms. Marley always had a thing for jewels. She was like a bird. She liked anything shiny and she preferred to keep her money in rocks and gems instead of cash. "But Jane... why are you here?"

"So you believe in me now?" Ms. Marley asked.

"YES!"

"Good," she said taking a long drag on her cigarettes, "Take a better look at these bracelets."

"I've seen them before," Scrooge said, "It was when we used company profit and went on that shopping spree. I bought that Mercedes Benz and you bought just about every diamond in New York City." He beamed up at her, "You always were a genius for handling books, Jane."

"Yeah," Jane with a proud smile and then suddenly it dropped as though she remembered something important, "No! No! No! You're missing the point. Look closer at them!"

Scrooge did. He realized that they were more like shackles and chains than bracelets and necklaces. They hung so heavy on her that she had to drag her hands and had to walk hunched over with her necklaces. "Jane, what's happened?!"

"They're my own damn fault," Ms. Marley said, "It's the weight of the sins that I forged in life."

"But you were a brilliant business woman, Marley," Scrooge offered.

"No you dope!" she yelled coughing up smoke, "I was a terrible person! And you might find this interesting. _Your _chains will be twice as heavy as mine! You've had more time to do damage."

"Marley, no!" Scrooge insisted, "You're my friend... you know me..."

"I _was_ your friend," Ms. Marley corrected, "I'm dead now, honey! But for you there's still hope."

"What do you mean?" Scrooge asked.

"I mean I'm not gonna be your only visitor tonight," she said, "You'll be visited by three more spirits before the night is over."

Scrooge stared at the spirit in disbelief, "What?!"

"Next one will be when you hear a bell ring," Jane said. She glanced down at a heavy looking diamond watch, "Oh crap! I'm already running late!"

"But, Jane, couldn't they all just come at once and get it over with?!" Scrooge cried.

"That's not the way it works," Ms. Marley said, "You're gonna have to learn it the hard way. Though it would have been nice if someone had warned _me_."

"You know..." Scrooge began to say, "You look pretty good... for someone that's been dead for a whole year."

"Bah!" Ms. Marley said waving him a way. "I look awful! I feel like crap! The world is just terrible. All because of this obsession I had with money. Gold and Silver. Silver and Gold." She sighed heavily, "_Silver and gold. Silver and Gold. Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold. How do you measure it's worth? By all this sins I had here on earth_!"

She flicked away her cigarette and jumped up onto his coffee table while a red spotlight suddenly shone down on her, "Are you listening, Scrooge? _They're singing Deck the Halls, but it don't feel like Christmas at all! I remember when I was here! And all the fun I had last year!_"

She whirled around before jumping down in front of him, "_The snow's coming down! I'm watching it fall! Watching people around. I just wanna come home!"_

"Then, why don't you?" Scrooge asked, "Just for a little while."

"It's too late for me, Ebby," Jane shrugged, "_All I can do is watch the rest of the world go by. The church bells in town. They're ringing a song. Oh the prettiest sound, but I can't come home._"

Suddenly, Scrooge's room was barraged by other spirits. All of them were moaning and wailing in agony. Many of them were dragging chains or jewels, one business man even had a Mercedes-Benz fastened to his ankle. Scrooge recognized three of them, Ms. Marley's former secretaries. They flew in from the walls and began dancing behind Jane and singing back up. "_Christmas._"

"_Pretty lights on the tree_," Ms. Marley sang, "_I'm watching them shine_. _You'll be here like me. And you'll want to come home!"_

"Please, Jane!" Scrooge begged, "Please, just tell me something good is going to come of all this!"

"That's up to you, Ebby," Ms. Marley said, "_They're singing Deck the Halls, but it's not like Christmas at all. I remember when I was here and all the fun we had last year!_"

"_Christmas!_" sang her ghostly aides.

"_If there was a way_," Ms. Marley said making her way towards the window.

"_Christmas_."

"_I'd wipe away these tears_."

"_Christmas_."

"But it's too late for me."

"_Christmas_."

"_And your last chance is here!_" she sang out loud and long. The window flapped open and her ghostly secretaries and the other spirits flew away. "My time is done here, Ebenezer Scrooge," she said coldly, _"_Learn from the spirits. Listen to what they say. And maybe you can avoid my fate."

"Jane wait!" he cried running to the window.

"I'll be seeing you Ebby," Ms. Marley said she turned to leave but she paused, "Oh yeah! One last thing. If you scratch my name from the store I'll haunt you for the rest of your life! See ya Scrooge!" she said before her slim form disappeared into the swirling winter winds.

"MARLEY!" Scrooge yelled sticking his head out of the window. He looked around desperately for his former partner. All he saw was the whirling winter winds and the busy night time traffic that roared beneath him.

He pulled his head back inside and shook his head. He was hung over. That was it! That had to be it! That couldn't have been Jane Marley outside his window. Ridiculous! He looked down at his digital alarm clock. It flashed 12:24 in the dark. An ungodly late hour. He shook his head. When did Jane say the next spirit would arrive? The next time a bell rang... one o'clock? Scrooge shook his head at his own foolishness for even considering it. "Bah Humbug! One minute, I'm getting ready for bed. The next minute my bedroom is filled with ghosts! It's like Halloween!.... or a really bad reality show." He grumbled and crawled back into bed. There were no such things as spirits...

Or were there?


	3. Stave 3

Sing It Scrooge!

A Modern Christmas Carol Musical by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these songs or A Christmas Carol. I'm just borrowing the characters from Charlie Dickens.

STAVE 3

Scrooge lay there staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. The clock ticked loudly as the minutes dragged by. The night passed slowly and silently. The snow continued to drift down from the sky in fluffy, white clumps. Any other night it would have been calm and peaceful, but not this night. Scrooge was incredibly shaken by the thought of Jane Marley. Jane had been scary enough when she was still alive. She was an unholy terror when she was dead. Scrooge shivered and pulled his blankets up to his chin.

"Nothing will happen. Nothing will happen!" Scrooge muttered to himself. "Nothing will happen. Nothing will…"

BEEP BEEP! Scrooge let out a scream and bolted upright in bed. He instantly scowled at his own skittishness. _It's nothing but the alarm! _Scrooge berated himself. _God! Pull yourself together! _Scrooge contemplated finding the remaining bottle of scotch just to calm his nerves, but then he remembered the ghostly Marley. He shivered and put aside the idea. _There is nothing there! NOTHING!_

Just to be on the safe side, Scrooge peered out from behind the bed curtains and looked around the room. The alarm flashed 1:00. He saw his dresser, the silent TV, the rug and his armchair. Nothing else. Scrooge glanced over at the open window suspiciously. The curtains swayed in the wind harmlessly. Nothing but the night sky.

Scrooge let out a sigh of relief. There! You see now! Nothing! Scrooge shook his head and resolved to take a few days off. Stress was making him see things. Bob could shoulder the extra workload. He was already working overtime anyway.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Scrooge. He didn't remember setting his alarm. And even if he did, why would he set it to such an ungodly hour? Scrooge scowled, "Damn alarm! Probably broken somehow." Scrooge was about to get up and fix it when something caught his attention.

A bright light appeared from beyond his curtains. Scrooge turned slowly to stare at the light. It was too bright to be the moon or any star. Scrooge shrank away from the light pulling the covers up around his body.

The curtains were drawn aside and Scrooge let out a wild yelp of fear. The light was so bright he had to squint. He didn't immediately see the figure who stood before him.

Scrooge slowly opened his eyes a crack and let out a gasp. He was not expecting the vision who stood, or more hovered, before him. The figure appeared to be a young woman. She was startling beautiful. Her skin was a luminous pale color. It shimmered like the moon. Her hair was long and sparkling white. It seemed to float around her head, bobbing and waving as though it were moved by some breeze. Her eyes were bright, startling blue. She was crowned with a wreath of holly and she wore a long white dress which fell past her feet. In fact, the only color that she wore was bright red sash that was wrapped around her waist. Something about her seemed incredibly familiar. Perhaps it was the red sash, which so reminded Scrooge of the charity woman from earlier.

The angelic specter didn't appear dangerous. In fact, she smiled at him with a kindly, gentle smile. Scrooge swallowed hard and worked up the courage to speak to her.

"Are…are you the spirit? The one Jane said would come?"

The Spirit smiled at him warmly. "I am." When she spoke, the spirit's voice was wispy and tranquil. It almost sounded like it was coming from far away, and yet he could hear every word she spoke clearly. It sounded joyous and merry like ringing bells.

Scrooge looked over the strange, beautiful being, "Who and what are you?!" he demanded.

The Spirit hovered a little higher off the ground, her magnificent white hair swirling around her, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

Scrooge cocked an eyebrow, "Long past?"

"No." she giggled childlike, "_Your _past."

Scrooge stared at the spirit. "You've got to be kidding me. That's not possible." The Spirit turned to face Scrooge again. Her resonating light flared around her, striking him in the eyes. Scrooge winced at the brightness. "Do you have to… do you have to shine like that?!"

The girl frowned at him, "What?" she exclaimed, "would you so soon put out, with worldly hands, the light I give? Is it not enough that the darkness of your heart forces me to walk in shadow?" The Spirit's light glowed brighter, a piercing white flare of light.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Scrooge insisted, hastily, "I didn't mean to… insult you." Scrooge slowly pulled on his bathrobe and got to his feet. "What… what brings you here?"

The Spirit quirked a small smile, "Your welfare." The spirit extended her hand slowly. "Take heed. Rise and walk with me."

Scrooge stared at the spirit's luminous hand. There was something mystical and strange about this Spirit. He took a few anxious steps backwards and shook his head in a panic. The Spirit glanced at him reproachfully. Scrooge swallowed hard and slowly clutched the spirit's hand. The spirit smiled gently and made her way towards the open window. Scrooge cried out in fear before jumping back a few paces. "Spirit!" he cried, "I'm mortal, dammit! I'll fall!" The spirit stared at him blankly. "And DIE!" Scrooge added.

The Spirit smiled warmly at him, "Bear a touch of my hand there," she said pressing her hand to his heart, "And you shall be upheld in more than this."

"I'll what?" Scrooge asked. The Spirit had gripped his hand tightly. In the next moment, Scrooge felt the two of them leap from his window sill. Scrooge let out a panicked yelp of fear. The two soared rapidly over the city. Scrooge struggled not to focus on the stream of headlights below him. How small the cars looked from this height. The Spirit chuckled at him before she began to shine even more brightly. The light overwhelmed the two of them and in the next instant, Scrooge and The Spirit vanished into the night.

-888-

Scrooge felt his feet scuff the ground as The Spirit landed on the ground gently. Scrooge clutched his stomach as he felt the world spin around him for a few minutes more. He regretted the scotch… again. Finally, Scrooge blinked and was able to examine his surroundings.

"Do you recognize this place?" The Spirit asked.

Scrooge rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He stared up at a noble, brick building. Boys were running around in the front yard, throwing snowballs at each other and at any of the passing girls. "The Academy!" Scrooge whispered in disbelief, "Norbanks Academy! I was a boy here!"

"Your lip is trembling," The Spirit noted, "And what is that upon your cheek?"

"Nothing!" Scrooge scowled, wiping away the tear, "A snowflake… melted on my face."

The Spirit smiled at him. Scrooge had the distinct impression that she was somehow laughing at him. "Do you remember the way?" she asked.

"Of course I remember!" Scrooge cried, "I could walk it blindfolded!"

The Spirit smiled at Scrooge, "Strange to have forgotten it for so many years."

"Forgotten?" Scrooge frowned, "Not likely. I could never forget this place. My father went to Norbanks So did his father before him. We have alumni going back as far as anyone can remember."

"You have happy memories of this place?" The Spirit asked.

Scrooge shrugged, "Some happy… some sad. I was… I was here. ALL the time. Father was a cold man. He wanted me to succeed. He didn't care what the cost was. He wouldn't bring me home for Christmas… or…" Scrooge frowned.

"Or?" The Spirit pressed.

"Or when my mother got sick…" Scrooge said sadly, "She died while I was at school."

The Spirit smiled at him sympathetically, "Come," she said. The two of them entered the large building and up the stairs of the old boarding school. As they made their way through the hallways, Scrooge began to recognize some of the boys running up and down the hallways. They were yelling back and forth to each other happily, dragging their suitcases as they made their way home for the holidays.

"I recognize these guys!" Scrooge cried happily, "That's Martin! And Tony! And Paul! Hello guys! It's been so long!"

He reached out to tap one of the boys' shoulders. He was alarmed to see that his hand went straight through him. He let out a small cry of shock before The Spirit pulled him back. "These are only shadows of what has been," she said gently, "They can't see us."

"No?" Scrooge frowned. He let out a sigh of disappointment, "Probably just as well. They're all heading home for Christmas break anyway."

"No," The Spirit said, "Not all of them." She led Scrooge into a darkened classroom. A young boy sat there, gazing wistfully out the window.

He let out a sigh before he began singing softly to himself, "I am dreaming tonight. Of a place that I love. Even more than I usually do. And although I know it's a long way back. I promise you…"

Scrooge stared at the boy in disbelief, "It's me!"

"Come on, Ebby!" a boy cried as he ran by, "It's Christmas."

"Who cares?!" Young Scrooge retorted angrily, "I'm not going home."

"Why not?" Scrooge's companion asked innocently, "Won't you be lonely?"

"Father, says I'll be more productive here," Scrooge shrugged, "Besides… my home's in another state."

"That sucks," the boy shrugged, "Merry Christmas, Ebby."

"Bah," young g Scrooge murmured miserably, "Humbug." Scrooge's eyes drifted back towards the window and sighed. "_I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me._" Young Scrooge smoothed away fog from the windows and began drawing Christmas trees and presents on the glass pane with his finger. "_Please, have snow. And mistletoe. And presents on the tree."_

Young Scrooge caught a glimpse of a group boys running for the parking lot and heading home. He scowled and looked away. "_Christmas Eve will find me. Where the love light gleams._" Young Scrooge wiped rogue tears away from his eyes, _"I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams." _One tear slid down his cheek_, "If only in my dreams."_

Scrooge was assailed by many painful memories of lonely Christmas pasts. Tears sprang to his eyes. He wiped them away quickly, lest The Spirit catch a glimpse of them. The Spirit looked at him sadly, "A solitary child, neglected by his friends."

"What friends?" Scrooge scowled bitterly, "I only had one friend… and she's… she was never around."

The Spirit smiled gently, "Perhaps she's not as far away as you think."

The Spirit took Scrooge's hand and led him back down the hallway to another section of the school. As they walked, the school seemed to age and decay around them as though time was passing as they moved. The spirit came to a halt before pointing to a tall, trim, young man. "My," she smiled, "What a handsome young man you were."

Scrooge took one look at the young man and scowled, "That's not me! _That's _me." he pointed to a different boy. A teenage, Scrooge stumbled awkwardly down the steps before landing on his face.

The Spirit cringed, "Oof! Adolescence was a rough time for you, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out," Scrooge scowled.

While young Scrooge began scooping up his books, a cheerful voice echoed down the hallway. "Don't look so grumpy, Ebby!" Young Scrooge jumped in surprise, while old Scrooge gasped at the familiar voice.

"Fan!" he whispered.

A girl, several years younger than Scrooge was standing in the doorway. Her long black hair was crushed beneath a white, woolen cap. Her bright, green eyes twinkled brightly. "Ebby!" She ran forwards and jumped into Young Scrooge's arm. Young Scrooge whirled her around a few times before placing her back down on the ground. "What are you doing here, Fan?"

Fan beamed, "I've come to take you home!"

"Home?" young Scrooge blinked, the word seemed strange and foreign when he said it.

"Of course, silly!" Fan cried happily, "Where else would I take you?"

"But… dad…" Scrooge protested.

"Dad… Dad's been rethinking a few of his priorities lately," Fan smiled, "Since mom died. He's so much kinder now. One night I finally worked up the nerve to ask him if you could come home. And he said yes!" Fan giggled merrily. "Come on! We have a plane to catch!"

"But… I… how?"

"Stop stammering and come on!" Fan laughed, her green eyes were bright and dancing.

Young Scrooge grinned before hugging her tightly, "You're a wonder, Fan!"

"I know," she giggled with mock arrogance. "You coming or what?" Young Scrooge clutched his sister's hand and raced out the door. Fan ran straight through Scrooge as the two headed out the door. Scrooge was able to get a clear glimpse of Fan's pretty eyes and dark black curls. Scrooge wiped aside tears.

"Something wrong?" The Spirit asked gently.

"Nothing," Scrooge said bitterly, "I just thought… thought we would be together… forever."

"Always a delicate creature," The Spirit noted, "Whom a breath might have withered. But she had a big heart."

"She did," Scrooge sighed as he watched Fan's retreating figure. "God, Fred has her hair. Her eyes."

"She had children?" The Spirit asked, "Before she died."

"Yes," Scrooge said bitterly, "Before she was _killed_. In a car crash. She had one child. A son."

"Your nephew," The Spirit said.

"Yes."

The Spirit took Scrooge's hand again, "Come along. We have other Christmases to see." Scrooge was once again overwhelmed by a strong bright light. When the light faded away, they were standing somewhere else. New York City. It was a bar.

"I don't believe it!" Scrooge cried, "This place has been out of business forever. Fezziwig's! And there he is!" Scrooge hurried into the building. Standing behind the bar, wiping a glass on his sleeve was old Fezz himself.

"I remember this time," Scrooge said, "It was two years after Fan died. My father… he faded away after she died. Just lost the will to survive I guess. I swore that I wasn't going to get attached to anyone. I stumbled into this bar. I swore that I was gonna drink myself to death. But Fezz… he stopped me. Loved me like a son."

Scrooge looked the man up and down. Victor "Fezz" Fezziwig looked just the same as Scrooge remembered. He was a plump bald man with a fringe of hair around the top of his head. He had a rosy, red face. He thoroughly enjoyed his career as a bartender. He constantly sampled from his own taps, much to the dismay of his equally round and jolly wife, Mildred or "Milly" as everyone knew her. Milly was just like her husband. Round and jolly, except she had more hair. It was usually platinum blonde and she seemed to pride herself on how unnatural it looked. Good ole Milly.

The two of them had adopted many patrons over the year. Among them, was Ebeneezer Scrooge as well as Jane Marley. In fact, it was here where Scrooge had met Marley. She used to be a wannabe model. Scrooge never understood what delusions Jane had about that career. Jane was NOT a pretty girl. Fortunately, Marley was a smart girl. She got out of the modeling business and decided to continue working in the fashion business, but this time she would work as a fashion designer. All she needed was someone with enough business sense to help her get her business off the ground.

That's where Fezz had stepped in. He had introduced the two of them and they had quickly formed a business partnership. In a strange way, Scrooge owed all of his success to Fezz.

Scrooge looked around the barroom and quickly found his younger self, now a handsome young man. Sitting next to him was Jane Marley in their usual spots. Marley was applying more lipstick. Scrooge sighed heavily. She looked more clown like than ever.

Fezz appeared before the two of them happily. "Eb, what do you think you're doing?"

Young Scrooge glanced up from his laptop. "I'm just getting some work done. If I keep this up, we should be able to open a new store by next year.. HEY!"

Fezz closed the laptop firmly. "It's Christmas, Ebeneezer. You're not allowed to work. Not in my bar." He grinned cheekily, "Janey girl! Quit painting your face and have an egg nog. Milly's got a special recipe."

"Sorry, Fezz," Jane said distractedly, "Business is bad. Don't have the funds."

"Ridiculous!" Fezz insisted, "Hey everyone!" he yelled out to his patrons, "Drinks are on the house! All night!"

The crowd let out a wild cheer as Milly appeared with plenty of egg nog. "Okay, okay!" she cried, "Come on! Drink up!"

"Milly!" young scrooge cried, "Are you insane?! Do you realize how much this will cost…?"

"And that's why Christmas only comes once a year," Milly replied, "We couldn't afford to do this more often."

"Milly!"

"Oh relax, Ebby!" Milly beamed, "It's Christmas and most people who show up around here don't have any family. These people deserve a good holiday."

"Sure do!" Fezz grinned, "Now let's get this place ready! I've hire live entertainment. A really talented singer. She'll be here shortly, but let's get this place ready."

"_Candles burning low_," he sang as he lit the candle centerpieces on the tables.

"_Lots of mistletoe_," Milly added dangling a piece of mistletoe over her husband's head and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"_Lots of snow and ice_," Fezz sang.

"_Everywhere we go_," Milly smiled.

"_People singing carols_," Fezz sang slinging his arm around his wife, "_Right outside this door_."

"_All these things and more_!" Milly sang.

"_All these things and more_!" The bar patrons echoed.

"_That's what Christmas means to me, my lord_!" Fezz sang at the top of his lungs.

"_That's what Christmas means to me, my lord_!" the others sang merrily.

"_Oh yeah_!" Fezz sang loudly, "_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah_!"

"_And ya know what I mean_," Fezz sang to his dear Milly, "_I see your smiling' face! Like I've never seen before! Even though I love ya madly. It seems I love you more_!" Milly blushed as her customers whooped and whistled. "_And little cards you give me, will touch my heart for sure_." Fezz smiled broadly at his wife.

"_All these things and more, darling_."

"_All these things and more_!" Milly echoed. "_That's what Christmas means to me my love_!"

"_That's what Christmas means to me, my love_!" Milly sang merrily.

"_Oh yeah ha ha!"_ Fezz sang, "_I feel like runnin' wild! As reaches and a little child greet you neath the mistle toe_."

_"Kiss you once_," Milly sang before pausing to peck him once on Fezz's cheek, " _And then some more_!" She kissed his other cheek, "_And wish you a Merry Christmas baby_!"

"_Wish you Merry Christmas_!" The bar customers sang, heckling Fezz. Fezz waved them off with a grin. "And such happiness in the comin' year!" Milly sang loudly. "Oh baby!" Fezz sang. One of the waitresses arrived with a large box full of Christmas ornaments and garland. Fezz swiped up one end of the holly boughs

"_Let's deck the halls with holly_," he sang, "_Sing sweet silent night!"_

"_Fill a sheet with angel hair_," Milly sang, _"And pretty, pretty lights!"_

_"Go to sleep and wake up,"_ Fezz sang.

"NO!" the bar goers protested.

"_Just before daylight_" Fezz added with a roguish grin causing the customers to cheer.

"_All these things and more, baby_," Milly sang. "_All these things and more_," Jane and Scrooge sang loudly, despite themselves. "_That's what Christmas means to me, my lord!"_ Fezz sang. "_Christmas means to me, my lord!_" The entire bar rang with the merry voices. "_Hey yeah_!"

Scrooge found himself singing along with the rest of the bar patrons. "Ah Fezz and Milly!" He laughed happily, "I miss them!"

"A small matter," The Spirit remarked lightly, "To make these silly folks so full of gratitude."

"Small?!" Scrooge snapped indignantly.

"He hasn't spent very much to put on this whole shindig," The Spirit shrugged.

"It isn't that, Spirit!" Scrooge protested, sounding more like his younger counterpart. "He has the power to make people happy or sad. The happiness he gives is worth a fortune." Scrooge was about to go on, but there was a sudden jingling at the door. "Who could that be?!" Scrooge scowled, annoyed by the distraction.

"Another player in our little show," The Spirit smiled gently.

"Ah!" Fezz cried happily, "She's here! Our singer!"

"No," Scrooge whispered, "You can't mean…."

The door swung open and Scrooge caught a glimpse of a girl he never imagined he would ever see again.

Song list

I'll be home for Christmas (Josh Groban/ Katherine McPhee version)

That's What Christmas Means to Me (Stevie Wonder version)


	4. Stave 4

Sing It Scrooge!

A Modern Christmas Carol Musical by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these songs or A Christmas Carol. I'm just borrowing the characters from Charlie Dickens.

STAVE 4:

Scrooge gaped at the doorway in disbelief, "You can't be serious!"

Standing in the doorway, was a mousy, but still lovely young woman. Her hair fell in dark brown waves to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown; wide and doe-like. She wore a red turtleneck and black slacks. Her smile was small and demure, but it was the prettiest thing that Scrooge had ever seen. He had never thought that he would see it again.

Scrooge spun around desperately seeking out his past self. Young scrooge was still sitting at the bar with Marley. Marley was scowling and plucking a piece of tinsel from her eggnog. Young Scrooge was still glancing at Fezz and Milly who were dancing around the floor. "Hey Marley," Young Scrooge said. He and Marley had been referring to each other by their last names since they met. "Do you ever want something like that?"

"Something like what?" Marley asked, "A refill?"

Young Scrooge rolled his eyes, "No. Like that." he pointed to Fezz and Milly. "A partner. Someone who… who gets you. You know… your soul mate. Your one great love."

Jane gave him a skeptical look as she pulled a cigarette from her purse. "Do I _really _look like the settling down type?"

Scrooge let out a sigh, "Point taken. You don't like the idea of having one true love?"

"I have three true loves," Marley snapped, "Cigarettes, booze, and diamonds."

"Great," Scrooge sighed.

"Belle!" Fezz cried suddenly, scampering across the room. Fezz flung his arm around the young lady. "Hey folks! We got us a real treat tonight!"

"Why Belle!" Milly cried happily, "How good of you to drop by! You haven't become famous and left us yet?"

Belle smiled warmly at Milly, "Not yet, Mrs. Fezziwig."

"Now Belle, you know it's Milly," she said with a smile. "Now quit talking to me and get up there and sing for us!"

Belle laughed and made her way up the stage. "Will do, Milly."

Young Scrooge instantly noticed as Belle made his way up to the stage. "Who is that?" he whispered.

Marley looked up distractedly, "Oh? The lounge singer?"

"Yeah, her," Young Scrooge said as he stared at the mesmerizing singer.

"Belle Green," Marley said, "One of Fezz's charity cases… just like us."

"Bah!" Scrooge snapped, before turning to The Spirit, "She was more than just a charity case. She was a beauty. She had such a pretty smile and the most glorious laugh. And she was such a kind, gentle creature. She was angel."

Belle smiled at the crowd before turning on the mike. "_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is... You._" Young Scrooge's face lit up as he watched her sing. "She's amazing!"

"Meh," Jane shrugged.

Belle overheard his comment. She winked at him broadly before she sang the next verse. "_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you."_

"You fell for Belle hard and fast," The Spirit noted, "All you had to do was hear her sing that song."

"One song," Scrooge agreed. Young Scrooge was inching closer to the stage. Jane looked up in surprise.

"Oh dammit!" she groaned, "I recognize that look." She sighed heavily, "There goes my drinking buddy." Belle grinned and sang to young Scrooge ,"_I won't ask for much this Christmas. I don't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeers click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you._"

The crowd cheered loudly while Belle walked off the stage and approached Scrooge. "_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door. Oh I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is... You_." Belle pointed to Scrooge as she held out the final note. The bar crowd cheered. Meanwhile, Scrooge had made his way to Belle's side. He smiled warmly at her, "Hi."

Belle returned the smile, "Hi."

The Spirit turned to Scrooge, "You fell in love on Christmas Day."

Scrooge sighed, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"It wasn't long before you and Miss Belle were dating." There was another swish and the busy bar disappeared. A few seconds later, Scrooge and the spirit were standing in a tiny apartment. It was about a year after they had met. Scrooge saw his younger self sitting on the couch cuddling with Belle.

Belle pulled away from Scrooge's younger self, "_I really can't stay._" Young Scrooge frowned, "_But baby it's cold outside_." Belle shrugged with a small smile, "_I've got to go away_." Young Scrooge pouted, "_but baby it's cold outside_." Belle laughed and patted Scrooge's cheek, "_This evening has been so very nice_." Young Scrooge grinned and clung to Belle's hands. "_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice._" "_My mother will start worry_," Belle pointed out. "_Beautiful what's your hurry_?" Scrooge grinned roguishly. "_My father will be pacing the floor_," Belle added. "_Listen to the fireplace roar_," Young Scrooge said getting up and poking the fire. "_So really I'd better scurry_," Belle insisted. Young Scrooge smiled and removed a bottle of wine from behind the sofa. Belle grinned and laughed. "_But maybe just a half a drink more._"

Young Scrooge smiled at her, "_Put some Cds on while I pour._" Belle shook her head as Young Scrooge handed her a glass, "_The neighbors might faint_." "_Baby, it's bad out there,_" Young Scrooge insisted as Belle took a sip of her drink. "_Say what's in this drink?!" _Belle cried suddenly. "_No cabs to be had out there,_" Young Scrooge added. "_I wish I knew how to break this spell_," Belle sighed as she pulled on her hat and coat. Young Scrooge plucked her hat from her head, "_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell._" "_I ought to say "no, no, no sir",_ Belle insisted. "_Mind if I move in closer_?" Young Scrooge asked he slipped his arms around her waist. Belle smiled as she melted into his embrace, "_At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_ "_What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?_" Young Scrooge asked. Belle stood there in his arms before pulling away again, "_I really can't stay_!" "_Oh baby_," Young Scrooge sighed, "_don't hold out!"_

The two stared into each other's eyes, "_Baby it's cold outside_!" Young Scrooge turned up the volume on his stereo and whirled Belle around the room. Belle laughed and swatted at him playfully, "Ebby!" The two of them laughed before Young Scrooge spun Belle around again. Scrooge watched his younger self and felt his heartbreak. The scene he was watching remained one of his favorite memories. Belle suddenly pulled away, "_I simply must go_." "_But baby it's cold outside," _Young Scrooge protested. He leaned in for a kiss. Belle pressed her finger to his lips, "_The answer is no."_ "_But baby it's cold outside_!" Belle smiled at his distressed face and wrapped her arms around him, "_Your welcome has been so nice and warm."_ "_Look out the window at that storm," _Young Scrooge pointed to the blustery winds out the window. "_My sister will be suspicious_," Belle pointed out.. "_Gosh your lips look delicious_!" Young Scrooge said causing Belle to blush. "_My brother will be there at the door_," she added pointedly "_Waves upon the tropical shore_," Young Scrooge murmured as he pressed his lips to hers. "_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_," Belle said as she pulled away again. "_Gosh your lips are delicious!" _Young Scrooge grinned. "_But maybe just a cigarette more," _Belle laughed as she caught a glimpse of Jane's cigarettes sitting on the coffee table. "_Never such a blizzard before_," Young Scrooge said distractedly as he tossed aside the cigarettes. "_I've gotta get home_," Belle repeated. "_But baby you'd freeze out there_." "_Say lend me a coat,_" she requested. _"It's up to your knees out there," _Young Scrooge pouted. "_You've really been grand,_" Belle said kissing Young Scrooge on the cheek. "_but don't you see?_" "_how can you do this thing to me?" _Young Scrooge pouted. _"There's bound to be talk tomorrow," _Belle said picking up her purse. _"Think of my lifelong sorrow," _Young Scrooge said. _"At least there will be plenty implied…"_ _"If you got pneumonia and died," __"I really can't stay," _Belle sighed.

Young Scrooge smile and slipped his arms back around her. They sang to each other happily, _"Baby it's cold outside."_

"I'll see you later, Ebby," she smiled.

"Belle!" Young Scrooge cried. He held her hands in his before kneeling before her. "I don't want you to ever leave me again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Ebeneezer!" Belle cried happily.

"It's not a very big stone," Ebby said apologetically, "But I can you a bigger one later, once I earn more…" "Ebby no!" she cried, "This is perfect." She smiled at him. "_Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is… you._" Belle flung her arms around him and kissed him long and gentle.

-888-

Scrooge stared at the young couple as they faded away. The Spirit smiled at him sadly, "My time grows short." She cast him a sad, reluctant glance, "We still have… one more Christmas to see."

Scrooge shot The Spirit a panicked look. "No," he whispered, "Please Spirit, not _that _Christmas."

The Spirit didn't say anything, but her supernatural glow seemed to dim a little bit. The cozy apartment scene faded away into darkness. The scene came into focus once again. It was several years later. He could see Belle she was sitting on the couch. She frowned as she turned a page in the magazine. It was only a few years later, but Belle seemed so much older. Scrooge leaned in closer. It was a bridal magazine that Belle was flipping through.

The door swung open. Belle jumped up in surprise. Scrooge saw himself again. He was still young, but his face seemed leaner, harder. Scrooge frowned. The young man looked more and more like the face Scrooge saw in the mirror everyday.

"Hello Ebby," Belle said with a faint smile.

"Hey," Young Scrooge said distractedly. He was looking at the pine tree in the room. "What's this?"

"A Christmas tree of course," Belle laughed. Scrooge winced at the joyful noise. Even now it was still bright and cheery. He may have ruined the girl, but he couldn't shatter her joyful spirit.

"Where'd you get this?" Young Scrooge asked distractedly.

"The corner," she shrugged.

"How much?"

Belle looked up from her magazine, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Twenty Five dollars, I guess. What's it matter?"

Scrooge rolled his eyes. "You spent twenty five dollars to litter the carpet with pine needles?"

"Twenty five dollars is not so bad!" Belle sighed, "Your business is thriving. Marley has a good business mind. We can afford to splurge every once and a while."

"You could have gotten a plastic one," Young Scrooge sighed, "It would have paid for itself in a few years."

"I _like _the smell of pine needles!" Belle snapped.

Young Scrooge sighed as he sat on the couch across from her, "Waste of money," he muttered.

"What's the point of saving money if you never bother to enjoy it!" Belle cried suddenly, tossing aside the magazine. "Ebenezer! I want to get married! A Christmas wedding perhaps? With bridesmaids in red dresses and bouquets of roses and baby's breath…"

"I'll give it to you," Young Scrooge cried, "We just need more…"

"Money!" Belle cried, "Always more money! Ebeneezer! I would marry you at the courthouse! We don't need money! All we need is each other!"

"That's not true, Belle!" Young Scrooge yelled, "We need money!"

Scrooge looked away from the scene in horror. A dark familiar feeling of dread gripped his heart.

Belle was staring at him. Big tears were in her eyes, "You used to need _me_."

Young Scrooge's face softened a little, "I still need you."

Belle shook her head sadly. Young Scrooge reached out and touched her shoulder. "Don't cry, Belle."

"It doesn't matter," Belle said wiping away her tears, "Not to you anyway. Something else has replaced me and if it can keep you happier than I can why should I cry?"

"What has a replaced you?!" Young Scrooge cried in disbelief.

"Money, Ebenezer!" Belle cried

"We need money, Belle!" Young Scrooge cried, "It makes the world go round! We're in a goddamn recession! Don't you get it?!"

"You're too afraid of the world, Eb!" Belle snapped, " We don't have to be rich! Regular people make it all the time! Look at Fezz and Milly! You used to care about things! About people! Me and Jane and The Fezziwigs…"

"I _still _care about them!" he insisted, "I'm just smarter now! My feelings for you haven't changed at all!"

"You _have _changed, Ebenezer!" she cried, "You proposed to me when we were both young and poor, but we were happy!"

"I was a boy!" Young Scrooge yelled.

"Exactly!" Belle yelled back, "You were a stupid boy! And now you're a wise business man! If you had a choice now would you ever choose to marry a poor lounge singer like me?" Young Scrooge didn't answer back immediately. The silence was answer enough. Belle shook her head sadly. "I love the boy you were too much to hurt him by forcing him into an impoverished marriage."

Young Scrooge shook his head, "What are you saying?"

Belle disappeared into her bedroom. She emerged a few minutes later with a packed suitcase. Tears were streaking down her cheeks. She wiped them away staunchly. Scrooge felt his heart break all over again. "Go after her you fool!" he yelled at his past self helplessly.

"Belle don't do this!" his past self whispered.

Belle sighed as she opened the door. The wind roared and whipped around her. She looked at him sadly, "_I really can't stay_."

Young Scrooge frowned, "_But baby it's cold outside_!"

"_I gotta go away_," she said sadly.

"But Belle…it's cold outside…." Scrooge cried desperately.

"Yes, Scrooge," she said coldly using his business name, "Cold as your heart. Goodbye Ebenezer." Belle stepped into the snow and disappeared down the street.

Scrooge's past self stood there in the doorway helplessly staring at her as she left.

"_All I want for Christmas… is you."_

-888-

Scrooge stood there helplessly as the world faded to black around them. He was faintly aware of The Spirit's light hand on his shoulder. A few seconds passed in heavy silence and then they were once again standing in his dark room, safe and sound. The Spirit stood there, shimmering before him.

"Why did you show me those things?!" Scrooge sobbed. "Why?!"

"I told you these were the shadows of the things that have been," The Spirit said gently, but firmly, "That they are what they are; do not blame me."

Scrooge's lip trembled for a moment before he let out an angry roar that slowly degenerated into a sob, "Go away!" he screamed, "Haunt me no more!" He swung his arm at The Spirit. The Spirit looked at him sadly before lowering her eyes to the floor. Slowing the form of The Spirit faded away into a collection of sparkling dots of light. The lights twinkled and blew out the window shining like stars in the night. The only thing that was left behind was a red sash lying on the ground. Scrooge picked up the sash and examined it in the moonlight. "Spirit?" he whispered. No one answered. He was alone.

Just him and the stars.


	5. Stave 5

Sing It Scrooge!

A Modern Christmas Carol Musical by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

STAVE 5

A cool breeze drifted in through the window and brushed Scrooge's cheek with an icy touch. This was enough to snap Scrooge out of his stunned reverie. He shook his head back and forth struggling to think straight and to shake out the memories that he had just rehashed. It was painful for him to think about Belle Green. It was far easier to just shut away everything about her... including Christmas.

Scrooge looked down at the red sash that was still shimmering in his hand. He could hold and feel it's soft fabric in his fingers. It was real. The Spirit had been real. Both The Ghost of Christmas Past and Jane Marley had been in his room. It was getting harder and harder to deny that fact. The thought sent another shiver up and down Scrooge's back. He had to stop this!

He tossed the red sash away. It fluttered gracefully down to the floor in a pile. Scrooge crossed the room as fast as he could. He suddenly remembered Marley's warning. Bells! Chimes! Scrooge yanked his bedside alarm out of the wall. He chucked it to one side before finding his pager and his cell phone. He switched both of them to vibrate before bounding back into his bed.

"There!" he said outloud, "No bells! Take _that _you damn ghosts!" He sighed heavily before rolling over under his covers. He lay there staring at his cell phone screen, willing himself to fall asleep. Maybe there was still a chance that this was all some sort of bizarre dream.

An hour past slowly. Scrooge's anxiety rose and rose with every passing minute. Suddenly, there was a faint beep as his cellphone announced the new hour. Scrooge let out a squeal of fear and threw the phone away in terror. He heard it thump against the wall and then all went still. Scrooge lay there, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. The room was silent again. Scrooge couldn't hear anything. Scrooge let out a sigh of relief. "Nothing," he murmured, "Nothing at all."

That was when he heard it.

It was faint at first. So faint that for a moment Scrooge thought that he had imagined it in his anxiety. It was a ringing noise. The sound of bells, but no bell that Scrooge had ever heard before. Scrooge sat up in his bed, and curiously peered out from behind his bed curtains. "Sleigh bells?"

Scrooge slowly got to his feet and began to move forwards despite himself. The door to the adjoining room was cracked open. It was a living room, one that scrooge seldom used. Scrooge peered into the room. The room appeared to be empty and dark. The old fireplace sat in one corner, and a few old chairs and tables were clustered around it. Other than that, there was nothing.

But the bells still rang. Scrooge strained his ears and searched the room for the possible source of the noise. It sounded as though it were coming from the old fireplace.

Suddenly, there was a rattling noise. Scrooge's eyes widened in surprise as he could hear laughter echoing from inside the chimney. "HO HO HO!" A poof of black smoke flared out of the fireplace. Scrooge let out a yelp of fright before slamming the door shut. He stood there with his back against the door struggling to still in his pounding heart.

Scrooge was about to run back to his bed when he heard the laughter echo again. "HO! HO! HO!" It practically shook the house with its merriment. Scrooge opened the door a small crack.

"COME IN!" The voice boomed merrily, "COME IN AND KNOW ME BETTER!"

Scrooge took a few steps back anxiously. "I know I'm going to regret this," he sighed. Then, he drew a deep breath and opened the door.

-888-

Scrooge gasped at the sight that he saw. His formerly empty room was decked with garlands and ornaments. Candles made his room as bright as if it were daytime. His neglected fireplace was roaring merrily in one corner and in the other a tall mighty pine tree decked in golden tinsel and twinkling lights hovered over piles and piles and piles of brightly wrapped Christmas presents.

Sitting in a tall chair, apparently overlooking all this madness, was a giant. He was so tall his head nearly brushed the ceiling. His skin was black as ebony with bright shining white teeth and a long flowing white beard. He wore a red suit and stopping cap and appeared to have a full bag of presents spilling out onto Scrooge's carpet.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present," the giant announced, "Look upon me!" Scrooge stared at him in amazement. He looked just like Santa... but the coloring was all wrong! _Hmm... _Scrooge mused suspiciously, _just like Ron. He wanted to play Santa. _

The giant seemed to catch Scrooge's stare. This caused him to laugh. His huge booming laugh. "HO HO HO!" he laughed, "I bet you've never seen the like of me before."

"Never," Scrooge said. Scrooge shook his head and let out sigh, "It seems as though there's no way for me to escape this madness! Spirit, take me where you will. Might as well learn what I can from this insane venture." _Probably cheaper than hiring a shrink anyway. _

The mighty spirit chuckled before extending his hand, "Take my hand." Scrooge fought every impulse that told him not to. The Spirit clutched his fingers tightly and grinned. "Hang on!" He stepped into the fireplace and laid a finger along side his nose. He nodded and suddenly both he and scrooge were sucked up into the chimney.

Scrooge screamed in terror as he flew through the air. He shot out of the chimney and landed roughly onto a seat. Scrooge sat up dizzily and looked around in amazement. They were sitting in what appeared to be a sleigh. A massive gold and red sleigh that was being pulled by reindeer! Scrooge's jaw hung slack in his mouth. The Spirit laughed before giving the reins a shake. Suddenly, the reindeer took off. The sleigh flew forwards before soaring off the roof. Scrooge screamed and clung to The Spirit. The Spirit laughed merrily and began to sing.

"_Hang all the mistletoe! I'm gonna get to know you better_," he laughed at Scrooge, "_This Christmas. And as we trim the tree, imagine how much fun it's gonna be together_!" he slung his arm around Scrooge and squeezed him tightly. "_This Christmas! Fireside is blazing bright! And we'll go caroling through the night! And this Christmas will be, a very special Christmas for meeee! Oh yeah! _HO HO HO!"

The Spirit gripped the reins and threw the sleigh into a dive. He flew forwards just over the heads of people as they moved. Suddenly, the sun appeared in the sky. Scrooge looked around in amazement. People were rushing by giving hugs and kisses to family members and caroling in the streets. Everyone seemed so happy and kind. Scrooge gaped at everything in amazement. "It's Christmas morning!" he murmured.

"Certainly is!" The Spirit laughed, _"Presents and cards are here! My world is filled with cheer... and you. Oh yeah! This Christmas! And as I look around, their eyes outshine the town, they do!_" he pointed to several children who were running by with large grins. "_This Christmas! Fireside is blazing bright! And we'll go caroling through the night! And this Christmas will be, a very special Christmas for meeeee! Yeah!_" The Spirit suddenly, drew his reindeer up short and came screeching to a halt in front of a small house. "We're here!" he announced.

Scrooge leaned forwards and peered out of the sleigh, "Where's here?"

The Spirit chuckled, "You don't recognize your own nephew's house?"

"Fred?!" Scrooge cried in disbelief.

"Do you have any _other _nephews?"

"Well.. no... but... but...!"

"But what?" The Spirit asked.

"Well," Scrooge said sheepishly, "He _did_ invite me..."

"Well come on then!" The Spirit grinned. He pulled Scrooge into the little house. People were bustling around happily, laughing and talking and smiling. However, most of their attention seemed focused on one thing. His nephew.

-888-

Fred's fiancee Mel was sitting in a big red arm chair, smiling happily at Fred. Who had pulled out a microphone that was hooked up to a some sort of karaoke machine. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said happily, "I would like to dedicate this next song, to my beloved future wife, Melanie." Mel blushed bright red as Fred turned on the music.

"_Merry Christmas baby!_" he sang into the mike, "_Sure did treat me nice!_" His party guests laughed and clapped along to the song. "Merry Christmas baby. Sure did treat me nice!"

"_Got a diamond ring for Christmas_," Mel sang to him, flashing her engagement ring and causing several of her girlfriends to squeal and giggle. "_Feel like I'm in paradise_."

Fred grinned roguishly. He offered Mel his hand and then spun her around once before throwing her into a deep, causing the crowd to whoop and holler louder. "_Be at my side_," Fred sang pulling Mel into his embrace, "_I've got music on my radio_," he smiled scooping up the microphone again.

Mel stole the mike from him and sang, "_Feel my vibe! I got music on my radio!_"

Fred grinned roguishly, "_I feel like I'm gonna kiss ya! Underneath the mistletoe yeah! Haven't had a drink all evening._" There were several "yeah right's" and "uh huh's" at this point. "I haven't!" Fred insisted, "_But I'm lit up like a Christmas tree!_"

"_Yeah_," Mel sang, "_Santa's coming down the chimney at half past three. All those pretty presents for my baby and for me yeah_!"

"_Merry Christmas baby_," Fred sang back to her, "_Sure do treat me right_."

"Sure do," Mel grinned, "_Merry Christmas baby! Sure do treat me right_."

"I know that's true," Fred sang, "_Merry Christmas baby_!"

"_Merry Christmas Baby!_" the two sang together holding out the final notes for as long as they could much to the delight of their audience. Afterwards, Mel flung herself at Fred kissing him hard on the mouth. "Whoa!" Fred cried in surprise, "Whoa... baby! Baby easy!" Fred toppled backwards into a pile of presents with Mel still on top of him smooching him. The party guests laughed and applauded at the sight. Scrooge couldn't help but smile as Mel refused to move initially.

"They're so happy," he said, "So much like me and Belle."

"Alright now!" Ron laughed, "Come on Mel! Give the boy some air!"

Mel pulled away and Fred brought his head up slowly. His face was covered in red lipstick. "Breathing is vastly overrated," he said, "Were you done yet, baby?"

Mel chuckled and wiped her make up off his face, "Yes, I'm pretty sure, dear."

"You sure?"

"Quite."

"Could I persuade you otherwise...?"

"Come on, Fred!" Gigi groaned, "You're making me sick! Couldn't we do something else?"

"How about a game?" Mel suggested.

"Oh yes!" Miss Rose agreed cheerfully, "How about yes and no?"

"That sounds great," Mel said, "You go first, Fred. You're always so good at this game!"

"Alright, alright," Fred said pausing for a moment to think of a topic, "Okay, I got one!"

"Is it an animal?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Fred responded with a grin.

"A live animal?" Gigi asked.

"Of course," Fred said.

"Is a nice domesticated animal?" Miss Rose asked.

Fred grimaced, "Absolutely not!"

"Does it growl?" Ron asked.

"On occasion, yes. It has been known to happen."

"Does it live in New York City?" Gigi asked anxiously.

"Yes! Exclusively in New York City."

"Does it live in a circus?" Mel asked.

"No."

"Does it live in a zoo?" Ron asked.

"No, but it should."

"Has it ever killed anyone?" Gigi demanded leaning forwards intently. The entire group all looked over at her anxiously and Ron took a deep swig of his martini.

"No," Fred said uncomfortably, "No, Gigi, but nice question. Next!"

"Is it a dog?"

"No."

"A tiger?"

"Not."

"A cat?"

"Negative."

"A bear."

"Nuh uh."

"For crying outloud Fred!" Miss Rose cried, "What could it possibly be?!"

"I know what it is!" suddenly, a small child's voice piped from the doorway. Standing there in a red Christmas dress with a big red bow was a small little girl. She seemed vaguely familiar to Scrooge. "I know what it is!" she piped triumphantly, "It's Mr. Scrooge!"

"Martha!" Bob Cratchitt suddenly appeared in the doorway, a few seconds too late. He quickly slipped his hand over his daughter's mouth. Bob looked up sheepishly at Fred, "I'm so sorry, Fred."

"Don't be," Fred shrugged with a big smile, "She was right!" The party guests erupted into laughter as Fred made his way over to Bob's side. He hugged little Martha tightly as Bob and his three other children made their way into the room. Scrooge stood there watching the festivities. He felt a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It was me," he murmured, "Even a child knew that."

"Such a clever girl!" Fred grinned, "Must take after her mother eh Bob?"

"Oh Fred!" Mel sighed rolling her eyes. She hurried over to Bob and hugged him, "I'm so glad that you made it Bob!"

Bob smiled shyly and hugged her back, "I can't stay for too long. My sister Emily is coming up for dinner. But I figured we could at least drop in."

"Splendid!" Mel grinned, "Absolutely splendid!"

"We're so glad that you made it, Bob!" Fred announced, "Hello Peter," he addressed a tall young man of about eight years old. "You must be driving the ladies crazy." Peter blushed bright red, causing the twin girls to giggle. "And then there's my two princesses," Fred smiled down at the six year old girls in matching bows and dresses, "Belinda and Martha! You get prettier every time I see you! Do you take pretty pills in the morning?"

The girls laughed harder. "No!" Belinda laughed, "That's silly!"

"Of course it is!" Fred grinned tweaking her nose, "My mistake. Now where's my little man?!"

Bob smiled at the dark, curly haired little boy standing next to him. "Hi Freddy!" he piped. He made a few stumbling steps over to Fred who wrapped the boy up in a huge bear hug. The boy was five years old, but he looked so much younger and frailer than that when he walked, Scrooge couldn't help but notice the leg brace he wore. It made a distinctive clunking noise as he walked.

"Tim!" Fred beamed, "Look at you! Have you gotten bigger? Watch out Michael Jordan! Tim Cratchitt's looking for your title!" Tim laughed and smiled happily before hugging Freddy back.

"Hey Fred!" Gigi called out over the party noise. "What's this?" she held a small paperweight in her hand.

"Oh that!" Fred said, releasing Tim. "That was a present from my dear uncle."

"He gave you a present?" Mel asked in surprise.

"No, he lobbed it at my head," Fred said with a sad smile, "It's the closest thing to a present I've ever gotten from him."

"Oh Fred," Mel sighed moving over to hug her fiancee.

Scrooge felt a twinge of guilt at his nephew's words. If only the poor boy knew. If he only knew how hard it was for Scrooge to be around the boy. Fred Lawrence had inherited all of his Fan's physical traits, her bright green eyes and dark curling hair and ready smile. He had also inherited her kind loving spirit too. He was like a living reminder of Scrooge's departed sister and besides that he had a bright, happy spirit, that was far too similar to Belle Green's. It was just too painful for Scrooge to be around Fred.

However, those excuses didn't seem to work now. Like Fan, Fred couldn't hide his emotions very well. He was smiling, but the light that usually glowed from his eyes were gone and Scrooge could see the sadness in them.

"Must have been difficult for Fred," The Spirit noted, "To lose his mother so early on in life and then have her only living relative abandon him as well."

"But he never became bitter or cold," Scrooge sighed, "He has the same loving heart that his mother had. He's such a kind, dear lad. I didn't even know."

Mel kept her hand on Fred's arm, smiling at him gently. The gesture reminded Scrooge of something Belle would have done. Fred glanced at her lovingly and the sadness seemed to leave his eyes for a moment. Scrooge frowned in self pity. Belle and Ebeneezer. Fred and Melanie. The two were like images in a mirror. Looking at Fred and his fiancee was like seeing what might have been between him and Belle had he not been so selfish.

"He says Christmas is a humbug," Fred said, snapping out of his melancholy, "Honestly! The man hates Christmas! He's just like The Grinch!"

"His loss," Mel shrugged, "He's missing out on our grand party."

"A strange guy, my uncle," Fred shrugged.

"A total psycopathic jerk!" Gigi scowled, "And a rich one too!"

"So what?" Fred snapped defensively. Scrooge was a little bit surprised that Fred was rushing to his defense. He knew that he had done nothing to deserve his nephew's loyalty. "What good does all that money do if you don't spend it?" Scrooge flinched as he remembered Belle screaming those same words at him before she left.

"I have no patience for that man," Mel sighed laying her hand on Fred's cheek lovingly, "He's so cruel to you."

Fred covered her hand with his own, "I have enough patience for the both of us, babe. I feel sorry for the poor guy. All that money. No friends. Not a single Christmas card or present. Who suffers because of his attitude? Not me." he insisted to Mel. "He doesn't go out of his way to hurt me. He only damages himself. I mean to give him the same chance to save himself every year, whether he likes it or not. No matter how many paper weights he chucks at me! Eventually, I'll wear him down and he'll give me a chance... and Bob a raise hopefully."

Bob blushed at this comment and the crowd chuckled good naturedly. Scrooge's guilt just intensified.

"Enough about Scrooge," Mel said quickly, "Bob! Why don't you lift the mood with a song?"

Bob blushed brighter, "Oh no. I couldn't."

"Of course you could!" Fred said patting Bob on the back, "You have the best voice out of any of us!" He pulled Bob to one side and whispered to him, "Do you think I was kidding when I said she'd make me sleep on the couch if you didn't sing? Come on, Bob! Take one for the team here!"

"Come on, Dad!" Tim piped tugging on Bob's hand. "We can sing the song I sang for school. Remember? The one you said mom liked."

Bob's resolve failed at the mention of Jessica Cratchitt, "Are you sure, you want to Tim?"

"I'm sure!" he said brightly, "Let's sing The Little Drummer Boy!"

"Oh let me get my guitar!" Miss Rose cried. She dashed across the room and pulled it from her guitar before sitting besides Bob and Tim. "Come on, Bob! You have to now!

"She's right," Gigi remarked, "The kid wants you to do it. You're pretty much screwed."

"I suppose," Bob shrugged with a small smile. The crowd applauded and Miss Rose began the intro to the song."

Bob seemed a little uncomfortable until Tim slid his hand into Bob's. Tim beamed at his father lovingly, "Don't be scared, Daddy." Bob smiled at his son.

"Of course not."

Mel caught the exchange and smiled at the sweet sight. Fred pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead as Miss Rose finished the introduction.

Bob drew a breath and sang in a surprisingly rich tenor voice, "_Come they told me. Pa rum Pa pum pum. A newborn king to see pa rum pa pum pum. Our finest gifts we bring pa rum pa pum pum. To lay before the king pa rum pa pum pum. Rum pa pum pum. Rum pa pum pum. So to honor him pa rum pa pum pum. When we come..._"

Tim beamed at his father and Bob's voice seemed to get a little louder as he sang the next verse. "_Little baby, pa rum pa pum pum_."

"_Little baby, pa rum pa pum pum_." Tim's small voice echoed his father's, an octave higher. A small sweet, pure voice that blended very well with Bob's.

Bob smiled warmly at Tiny Tim, "_I am a poor boy too pa rum pa pum pum_."

"_He is a poor boy too pa rum pa pa pum_," Tim echoed.

"_I have no gift to bring pa rum pa pa pum_," Bob sang.

"_Pa rum pa pa pum_," Tim sang merrily.

"_That's fit to give a king, pa rum pa pa pum. Rum pa pa pum. Rum pa pa pum_."

"_Pa Rum pa pa pum_."

"_Shall I play for you? Pa rum pa pa pum. On my drum..._"

"_On my drum!_" Tim and Bob sang together.

"_I played my drum for him_," Tim sang happily.

"_So to honor him,_" Bob sang. The audience sighed at the lovely harmony. Even Scrooge felt a tug at his own heartstrings.

"_Mary nodded. Pa rum pa pa pum_," Bob sang, "_The ox and lamb kept time pa rum pa pum pum. I played my drum for him pa rum pa pa pum. I played my best for him pa rum pa pa pum. Rum pa pa pum. Rum pa pa pum._"

"_Then he smiled at me pa rum pa pa pum!" Tim sang with a big smile of his own. "Me and my drum!_" Bob beamed at his son proudly as Miss Rose finished the last couple notes of the song. Fred patted Bob on the back.

"That's quite the little musician you got there Bob."

"Thank you," Bob said with a proud smile.

"Oh Tim!" Mel cried happily, "That was wonderful!" she hugged the little boy tightly.

"I like that song a lot," Tim said, "Because the boy is poor. Just like me."

Bob's smile fell. The whole room fell silent. Bob felt his face turning red. "We... we... should probably go," Bob said.

"No, Bob..." Fred begged.

"No," Bob insisted, "We... we really should... Emily... my sister will be there by now... and... come on kids go get your coats. Say goodbye to Mel and Freddy."

"Bob," Fred sighed, "You just arrived."

"I know, I'm sorry," Bob said, "We just.. Should get going."

Fred let out a sigh, "Alright. Merry Christmas Bob. Merry Christmas kids!"

"Merry Christmas," The little Cratchitt children said in unison before heading back out into the snow.

For a moment, all the guests stood there awkwardly. Fred turned around realizing that they were all still staring at the door. "So..." he said anxiously, "Cheese fondue anyone?"

"Oh yes of course!"

"Fantastic!"

"I'll help!"

"Yes, let's do that right away!"

The giant spirit let his hand rest on Scrooge's shoulder. "We should go."

Scrooge followed The Spirit out the door and back into the sleigh. "Spirit..." he said anxiously, "What did Bob's son mean when he said, _poor like me?"_

The Spirit smiled at Scrooge sadly, "I'll show you." He flicked the reins and they sped off into the night once again.

Song List:

"This Christmas- Donny Hathaway

"Merry Christmas Baby"- Hanson

"The Little Drummer Boy"- the Josh Groban Version.


	6. Stave 6

Sing It Scrooge!

A Modern Christmas Carol Musical by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, it's that time of the year again. I'm crossing my fingers that third time's the charm! I hope I manage to keep a few readers because I actually do like this fanfic! THIS YEAR I WILL FINISH!

STAVE 6.

Scrooge clung to the seat as The Spirit as the two hovered high above Bob and his little family. Bob's eldest boy, Peter, held the little hands of his two sisters while Bob carried Tim as they scampered across the busy sidewalks of the city. Scrooge couldn't help but notice that the boots that the little girls wore were too big for them, like they had passed down from someone else. He also recognized the coat that Peter wore as one that Bob had owned several years ago. The ride was much slower than before. The sleigh hovered above the Cratchitts as they walked through the chilly December night. Bob was cradling Tim close to his chest in the hopes of keeping the small child warmer and he constantly glanced over his shoulder at the little trio walking a few steps behind them. The Cratchitts looked like a forlorn troupe of gypsies wandering through the night.

"Why doesn't Bob call a cab?" Scrooge asked, "Surely it would be easier on him and his kids."

"Do you know how much a cab costs?" The Spirit pointed out gently. Scrooge clamped his mouth shut.

"Hold the reins," The Spirit ordered abruptly, passing the reins to Scrooge. Scrooge looked frightened but did as he was asked while The giant Spirit pulled out a heavy looking sack, one that Santa would put toys in. He reached in with a gloved hand and pulled out a handful of what looked like snow, but it sparkled like rainbows or diamonds in his hand. He gently dropped a handful over the side of the sled. The dust daintily drifted down onto the heads of the Cratchitt family. Tim glanced up and laughed as it dusted his dark curls. "Look at the snow daddy!" he smiled. Bob paused to smile at his son and then nodded as they kept walking.

"What is that you're sprinkling?" Scrooge asked.

"A special dust of my own design," The Spirit smiled as he reclaimed the reins, "Christmas Spirit."

"Do you give it to anyone?" Scrooge asked staring at the dust in fascination.

"Anyone," the Spirit agreed, "Particularly the poor, they need it the most after all."

Scrooge frowned. This was the second time that someone had implied that Bob was poor. The thought, for some reason, made him rather uncomfortable.

The Spirit suddenly landed the sleigh on the roof of an apartment building. Scrooge looked around at it in confusion. "This can't be right!" he insisted, "These are two bedroom apartments! Bob has four children."

"See for yourself," The Spirit shrugged. Scrooge leaned over the edge of the sled and peered down at the doorway. Sure enough, Bob and his children were eagerly bustling inside. "Let's pay them a visit shall we?" the Spirit suggested. He clasped Scrooge's hand and suddenly the two of them sunk through several floors until they were outside Bob's apartment. While Bob fiddled with the key, Scrooge got a better look at his children. The girls were dressed in Christmas dresses of green and red. They looked quite precocious in them, with ribbons in their hair. However, Scrooge, who worked in clothing for many years, could identify that these dresses were of a style that was from several years ago and the once vibrant colors had begun to fade. Peter was also wearing a shirt that was obviously Bob's at one time, hidden beneath a well-worn sweater. The collar of his dress shirt was obviously too big and stuck out around him. Bob had placed Tim on the ground and the little boy peered up eagerly with bright eyes. Scrooge couldn't help but focus on the brace on the child's leg and how awkwardly Tim moved.

Bob was about to put the key in the keyhole when the door swung open. "BOB!" a blonde woman with bright brown eyes cried happily throwing her arms around Bob.

"Emily!" Bob cried in surprise before returning the hug, "You're early."

"Yeah, I borrowed your spare key from beneath your mat," Emily smiled, "You really need to find a more original hiding place for it. My god! Are these my beautiful nieces? And my tall handsome nephews! Oh come here!" Emily swept up the two girls in a hug before pressing a kiss on Peter's forehead and Tim's cheek.

"I smell turkey!" Tim cried happily.

"Oh yes! It went way better than last year," Emily said as the kids hurried into the the little apartment. The Spirit and Scrooge scurried inside as well.

"Does this mean we're not having pizza for Christmas?" Martha asked.

"No, I don't think we could convince Pizza Hut to deliver two years in a row," Bob smiled, glancing at Emily.

"It could have happened to anyone!" Emily insisted.

"Auntie Emily bought us presents!" Belinda suddenly yelped. The three of them immediately ran to the Charlie Brown-like Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"You're late," Emily said with a smile as she wiped snow from Bob's dark brown curls.

"I know," Bob said as removed his fogged up reading glasses, "We were at a Christmas party, Fred Lawrence and his fiancé."

"Oh how nice!" Emily smiled as she hung up Bob's coat. She turned and examined his face a little closer, "So why are you so bummed?"

"What? Oh," Bob shrugged, "Nothing. I'm not bummed."

"Yes, you are," Emily insisted, "Bob…" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? They always say the first holiday is the hardest…"

"No," Bob insisted glumly, "No, no, it's not that. It's just something that Tim said…"

"At the church service?" Emily asked in confusion.

"No, we went to that before the party," Bob said, a small smile crossed his face, "Although he said the strangest thing there too."

"Dad, can we open a present?" Peter asked.

Bob sighed, "If it's alright with Aunt Emily, you _may _open _one_." The four children turned to Emily with big eyes.

Emily laughed aloud at their expressions, "Yes, you may open one."

"YAY!" the children squealed before racing to the tree.

"What did he say?" Emily asked.

"It's strange," Bob admitted, "He gets so thoughtful when he sits there by himself." Bob paused and smiled proudly for a moment, "He said that he hoped that people saw him in church, because it would remind them that God made lame beggars walk and blind men see."

"Oh how adorable!" Emily cried. The two adults looked at Tim as he ripped the paper off his gift, a toy firetruck and let out a cry of joy.

"And he's behaving?" Emily asked.

"Good as gold," Bob said, "and better."

"Then?" Emily asked, "What's the problem?" Tim was pushing the fire truck around the Christmas tree eagerly.

Bob paused and sighed, "We sang The Little Drummer Boy at Fred's, Tim and I. Tim said that he liked that song because the little drummer boy was poor… like him."

Emily's face paled and she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Oh Bob…"

"OWWW!"

"Tim!" Bob cried suddenly springing to action as he heard Tim's yelp. He scurried across the tiny living room to where Tim lay sprawled on the floor. It appeared that he had tripped and landed square on his face.

"He tripped over one of the presents!" Belinda pointed out.

"I didn't do it!" Martha cried.

"I know, I know," Bob sighed as he lifted Tim off the floor and cradled him gently, "It's no one's fault. Are you alright, Tim?" he asked gently. Tim's eyes were full of tears, but he nodded.

"Okay," Bob said with a sigh of relief, "Probably just got a little overexcited. Why don't you sit down for a while." Bob carried him over to a chair near the kitchen table and set him down. "Just take a little rest, okay?"

"Okay!" Tim nodded. Bob gave him a warm smile before returning to Emily's side.

"How is he?" she whispered, concern in her voice.

"Better," Bob sighed, "A little better, thank goodness." The sound of a timer went off.

"Oh! That will be the dinner!" Emily cried, "Come on kids! Dinner time!"

"Hey the kitchen isn't on fire this time!" Peter pointed out. Bob made a snorting sound as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"I heard that!" Emily snapped as she stepped inside the dining room, holding the turkey on a platter. It was the smallest turkey that Scrooge had ever seen. "Dinner is served!"

"A lovely turkey, Emily," Bob smiled pressing a kiss to his sister's cheek. Bob carved the turkey and the family said grace before everyone sat down at the table.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Bob smiled.

"God bless us everyone!" Tim piped. His father beamed while Emily grinned and swiped Martha's napkin to dab at her eyes.

"Spirit," Scrooge said as he watched the happy family from a corner of the room. He had a question that needed urgently to be answered. He watched intently as Bob cut up Tim's turkey for him. Tim smiled at his father and shoveled mashed potatoes into his mouth. It was strange for Scrooge to see Bob like this. He was so much happier and more at ease in the presence of his children, almost like he was a completely different man. And Tim, well the child was a perfect picture of youthful innocence and excitement. Yet, it was becoming painfully obvious how frail the child was. Scrooge couldn't shake the look on Bob's face when he saw Tim fall.

"Will Tim live?" Scrooge asked, a lump developing in his throat.

The Spirit cast a sad glance at the child as Bob lovingly ruffled his curls before moving on to pour Martha a glass of milk. "I see a vacant chair in the corner. If these shadows remain unaltered by the Future, the child will die."

"No!" Scrooge cried in dismay, "Oh no! Please, Spirit, say he'll be spared."

"Well, if he's going to do it, he might as well do it and 'reduce the global population' shouldn't he?" The Spirit said with coldness, focusing his dark chocolate colored eyes on Scrooge. Scrooge frowned and felt as though he could melt into the ground with shame.

"And now we toast the founder of this feast, Mr. Scrooge," Bob said raising his glass. Scrooge perked up again at the mention of his name.

Emily slammed down her water goblet, "Founder of the feast?"

"Emily!" Bob hissed, "The children… Christmas day…"

"Oh of course," Emily said blushing. She reached over and put her hands over Tim's ears. "FOUNDER OF THE FEAST MY ASS!"

"Emily!" Bob cried aghast while Martha and Belinda giggled uncontrollably and Peter lifted a napkin to his lips to stifle his own laughter.

"Oh don't even start, Robert," Emily snapped, using Bob's full name, "I _wish _he was here! I'd give him a piece of my mind to feast upon."

"Emily, it's Christmas," Bob sighed.

Emily sighed heavily, "You would wish such a cold and hateful human being a Merry Christmas, Bob. God, sometimes I wish you'd put a bandaid over the bleeding heart. He's crueler to you than he is anyone else." Scrooge's face was turning bright red with shame.

"Emily," Bob insisted mildly, glancing at his children, "Christmas day."

Emily heaved a sigh and then rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll do it for your sake. Merry Christmas to Mr. Freaking Scrooge." She slammed her glass back down onto the table. The children followed suit, but with little enthusiasm and Scrooge didn't blame them at all.

-888-

After dinner, the children opened the rest of their presents while Bob and Emily watched in merriment. While Emily seemed a little better off than Bob, there was still very few presents. Not that it seemed to matter to the kids. Martha and Belinda were playing with their new Barbie dolls while Tim gave them rides on his fire truck and Peter tossed a new baseball up and down. Eventually, Tim was tuckered out and climbed onto his father's lap, closing his eyes.

"You know Mom and Dad really miss you," Emily said.

"I miss them too," Bob said distractedly as he ran his gently up and down Tim's back.

"They want you to come and see them," Emily said.

"But I can't, not when his health is like this."

"Of course," Emily sighed, "Damn, it's not fair Bob."

"Life's not fair," Bob sighed with heartbreaking resignation. He lifted Tim into his arms. "I'm going to put this little guy to bed. Can you watch the kids?"

"Sure," Emily said.

The Spirit nudged Scrooge forwards as they followed Bob and Tim. Scrooge struggled to resist his shoving. "It hardly seems appropriate to…"

"I think you may need to see this," The Spirit stated mildly.

Scrooge sighed and followed him into the bedroom. There were four beds in the tiny bedroom. Two pink ones on one side, and two blue on the other. Bob and Tim were sitting on the smallest one. Bob was gently buttoning up Tim's striped green pajamas.

"Daddy?" Tim murmured sleepily.

"Yes Tim?"

"Do you hate Mr. Scrooge?" Tim asked. Scrooge felt his chest tighten at the thought.

"No!" Bob cried, "What gave you that idea?"

"Because he doesn't pay you very much," Tim said, "Emily doesn't seem to like him very much? Is he the reason we're poor?"

"Tim," Bob sighed. "I don't hate him. Neither does Emily, she's just frustrated. We're actually very lucky."

"We are?" Tim asked.

"Well, sure," Bob said, "Christmas is a time to be thankful for all the good things that we have. I have a job, we have our family and a good home, your mother watching us from heaven. Even if it doesn't seem like much, we're really lucky."

Bob sang softly to his son, "_Some days we forget to look around us. Some days we can't see all the joy that surrounds us. So caught up inside ourselves, we take when we should give._"

Scrooge frowned at Bob's selflessness as the small man kept singing. "_So for tonight we pray for what we now can be. And on this day, we hope for what we still can't see. It's up to us to be the change. And even though we all can still do more, there's so much to be thankful for."_

Bob gently tucked his son into bed. "Daddy, do you think that if someone gave Mr. Scrooge a present he wouldn't be so mean?"

"Maybe," Bob shrugged.

"I hope Santa remembered him," Tim murmured.

"I'm sure he did," Bob smiled. "_Even with our differences, there is a place we're all connected. Each of us can find each other's light_." Tim ruffled his son's dark curls before pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Good night, Tim." "Good night, Daddy," Tim murmured, "I love you." "Love you too," Bob smiled as he turned to leave. He was about to close the door when he heard Tim murmur in his sleep.

"Dear God, please let Mr. Scrooge have a good Christmas, and help me get better so my dad won't have to worry so much. Amen."

There were tears in Bob's eyes as he closed his son's bedroom door, "_So for tonight we pray for what we know can be and on this day we hope for what we still can't see. It's up to us to be the change, and even though this world needs so much more…" _Bob turned to smile back at his son, "_There's so much to be thankful for_."

Scrooge stood there, peering at the boy, smiling as he slept. "Time to go," the Spirit whispered.

"Can't we stay?" Scrooge asked, "Just a little longer."

"No," The Spirit said, "I must return you to your bedroom. There is still one more Spirit who needs to see you." The warm apartment dissolved away and when Scrooge opened his eyes, he was back in his own room.

Song list:

Thankful by Josh Groban (really lovely song!)


	7. Stave 7

Sing It Scrooge!

A Modern Christmas Carol Musical by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1.

STAVE 7.

Scrooge stared around at the dark interior of the bedroom as though he still expected to see Bob's sparsely furnished apartment. In a matter of seconds, Scrooge was once again sitting on his soft bed surrounded by piles of blankets. Scrooge groaned and clutched at his hair "When will this madness ever end?"

"Eh ahem!"

Scrooge jumped at the voice and let out a squeak of fear. He turned to see The Ghost of Christmas Present still sitting in the armchair next to his bed. "Oh!" he said with a sigh, "You're still here. I thought you left."

"No," The Spirit said, "but my time grows short."

Scrooge peered closer at the spirit. The fellow had developed numerous wrinkles in a short period of time. "Are spirits' lives so short?" he asked in amazement.

"My life upon this globe is very short," The Spirit commented, "It ends tonight."

"Tonight?" Scrooge cried.

"Midnight," The Spirit added, "The time is drawing near."

Scrooge glanced at his cell phone, slightly dented since he had thrown it into the wall. The digital clock read 11:45. "Ah," Scrooge said, "So it is…"

At that moment, Scrooge realized that The Spirit's bag, which had held Christmas Spirit before, was moving. Scrooge sat bolt upright as something reached out of the red velvet of the bag.

"Spirit!" Scrooge cried, "Don't take this the wrong way, but what IS that?"

"Look," The Spirit said simply, extending a hand in the direction of the bag. Two small creatures scrambled out of the bag Scrooge let out a cry as he beheld the two of them. The two resembled children, a boy and a girl, scrawny children with yellowish skins hands and fingers like claws and scruffy mops of hair on their head. Their eyes were sunken in, the boy gazed at him with a palpable malice while the girl just stared with vacant eyes filled with longing.

"Spirit…" Scrooge said as the two skulked about the edges of his bedside. "Are they yours?"

"They are Man's," the spirit said as the two children surrounded his chair. The boy is Ignorance. The girl is Want. Beware of them both." The Spirit snapped his fingers and the two children scrambled back into the bag. One clawed hand reached out and drew the drawstring closed tight. The Spirit hauled himself to his feet with an effort before smiling down at Scrooge benevolently.

"I must go," the spirit said. Suddenly, at that moment, all the light from the room seemed to disappear. The temperature dropped until the room was unbearably cold, even for a man such as Scrooge. The Spirit said, "Your next lesson will begin soon."

"But…but…" Scrooge stammered.

It was too late. The Spirit stood in the chimney of his rooms. He laid a finger alongside his nose and with a smile and a wink he nodded his head and suddenly flew up the chimney.

Suddenly, Scrooge was afraid to be alone in his own home. "Spirit!" he yelped. All Scrooge heard was the soft sounds of retreating sleigh bells and the Spirit laughing.

"Ho ho ho!"

All that remained of the spirit was his Santa hat which was lying on the ground. Scrooge lifted it and held it tight in his hands like an amulet to ward off evil. Scrooge shivered and his breath was coming out in white puffs. He wrung the hat in his hands nervously and then something curious happened.

A strange whitish-gray smoke seemed to be seeping into the room through the cracks of the windows. Scrooge backed away from them anxiously dropping the hat. Suddenly, the smoke swirled together, churning and sweeping around Scrooge. Scrooge let out a cry of fear as the smoke turned a charcoal gray color. The smoke remained mostly incorporeal, but it was starting to develop into a humanoid shape. Hands with long sweeping fingers appeared as well as a head with wispy strands of hair blowing around it like snow globe. But what frightened Scrooge the most were the two eyes that appeared. Two ebony black eyes that gleamed with a cold, dark light. As strange as the specter appeared, it seemed to remind him of the odd, possibly demonic, girl from his store, Gigi.

The figure stared at him silently before lifting a slender misty hand. The specter extended the hand and the fingers reached out towards him before dissolving into thin air.

"Am… am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Scrooge asked anxiously.

The Specter didn't answer. Instead, it clenched its fist. "You're about to show me the shadows of the things that have not happened, but will happen in the time before us?" Scrooge asked.

The Specter nodded, or at least it appeared to nod. Scrooge swallowed hard as he stared at the figure. "Ghost of the Future," he said, "I fear you more than any others, but whatever you have to teach me, its for my own good. So I'll hear it." The Spirit stared at him mutely.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Scrooge asked. The Spirit didn't respond.

Scrooge groaned, "Let's get this over with, we probably don't have much time. Lead on."

The smoke like wraith swirled around Scrooge. Scrooge closed his eyes tightly as he felt his body dissolve into smoke before reappearing in a different place.

-888-

"Mr. Lawrence, please be reasonable. This is a considerably large amount of money and…"

"I don't care!" Scrooge heard Fred respond with a frustrated shout, "I don't want it! I don't want any of it!" Scrooge realized he was once again in Fred's living room. His nephew was sitting in one of the armchairs. Mel was standing behind him, her hand on his shoulder. Her face lined with concern. Standing in front of Fred, was a small, balding man with square glasses. Scrooge recognized him as his attorney.

"Very well then," his attorney sighed, "Then what would you have me do with the funds?"

Fred dropped his head into his hands. He didn't bother to look up as he sighed, "Give it all to St. Mary's." He suddenly clenched his fists angrily. "I know that damn money could have saved at least _one _sick kid. Maybe there's still a chance that it can help some others."

"Very good sir," the attorney sighed, "I'm sorry to bother you at such a tragic time, especially unfortunate that it occurred during the holiday season…"

"Just go…!" Fred sighed gesturing him off.

"Of course, Mr. Lawrence," the attorney sighed before turning to leave, "Merry Christmas."

Fred made a snorting noise, a sound of derision and cynicism that Scrooge had never heard come from his idealistic, happy nephew before. Mel walked around the chair and sat down on the ottoman in front of the chair. Fred still had his head in his hands. "St. Mary's will build a statue of you in the courtyard for such a donation," she commented running her fingers through Fred's dark curls. The light glinted off her wedding ring as she did.

"Whatever," Fred grumbled, "What good will it do?"

"Fred," Mel sighed, "I know it doesn't seem like much, but his funds will help a lot of sick kids."

"Just not Tim," Fred said miserably.

Scrooge perked up at the mention of Tim's name. "Tim?" he asked the voiceless spirit. The Spirit didn't respond.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Scrooge recognized a couple of his business colleagues outside. Fred scowled, "Tell the sharks to beat it. He didn't leave a will. Probably wanted to take it all with him."

Mel sighed sadly, "Oh Fred." At that moment, the phone rang. Mel turned and answered the phone while Fred glanced up and saw a different group of figures in the distance.

"What the hell…?" he cried angrily. Fred suddenly sprang to his feet and rushed out the front door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he cried angrily. Scrooge chased after his nephew peering to see who Fred was glaring at. It turned out to be several members of Scrooge's household staff. In their hands were a large plasma TV, Blackberries, a laptop and his iPad."

"Hey," a maid shrugged, "It's not like he'll need it where he's going."

"You put all that stuff down or I swear to God I'll have you all fired!" Fred roared angrily. The staff scowled and plopped their stuff down on a pile on the snow covered sidewalks. Fred groaned miserably before turning around. As he did, Scrooge turned to the Spirit. "I see Spirit," he sighed, "the fate of this unhappy man… might very well be my own."

"Fred!" Mel suddenly appeared on the porch with the cordless phone in her hand.

"WHAT NOW?" Fred cried in frustration.

"Fred…" Mel sighed, "That was Emily. It's Bob."

Fred's face softened immediately. "Oh no, what is it?"

"He went for a walk," Mel said sadly, "That was several hours ago. Emily's getting worried."

"Oh geez," Fred frowned, "I'm going to go look for him. Just let me get my coat." Mel handed it to Fred, it was already in her hand. She smiled at him sadly. Fred gave her a small smile in return and shoved his arms into the sleeves. "I'm sorry, babe," he sighed, "I must be really insufferable of late."

"No more than usual," Mel said with a small smile. She pressed a kiss to Fred's cheek lovingly, "I'm going to wait here, just in case he shows up. Now go find Bob."

Fred nodded before taking off down the street with Scrooge and the Spirit close behind.

-888-

Fred seemed to have an idea of where Bob was going. He sprinted down the streets of the city until he made it to the outskirts of town. Scrooge cringed at what he saw. It was a graveyard. He turned to the Spirit accusingly, as though it were the cause of the bleak future he viewed. "Spirit!" he cried, "Please no! Don't let it be what I think it is!"

"BOB!" Fred called out suddenly. He hurried up the hill of the graveyard where there was a tall, old oak tree, bare of all its leaves in the winter. Huddled against the base of the tree was Bob.

He wasn't wearing a coat, despite the cold. It looked like he hadn't slept in days and had obviously been crying. His eyes were red and tear tracks stained his face. His dark brown curls hung around his face in a wild disarray. As he sat there, Bob was murmuring something to himself. It was a very familiar tune to Scrooge.

"_So for tonight we pray for, what we know can be… and on this day, we hope for what we still… we still can't see…" _Bob broke off as fresh tears rolled down his face. He buried his face into his hands and his whole body shook with sobs.

"Bob!" Fred cried skidding to a halt besides him. He shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around Bob's frail body. "What are you doing out here? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Bob murmured, "I just… I had to get away… just for a moment. I didn't want the children to…" Bob choked down another sob, "To see me crying."

"It's only been a week, Bob," Fred said gently, wrapping his arms around Fred and rubbing the smaller man's back and arms roughly in order to keep him warm. For a moment they just sat there in silence while Bob cried into Fred's shoulder. Fred hushed Bob and gently rocked him back and forth. "Emily said you've been walking slower lately."

"I have," Bob murmured, "It's strange, I used to go on walks with… with Tim. I was much quicker than, even though I usually ended up carrying him." Bob's voice broke again, "He wasn't heavy." Bob shook his head, "My poor boy!"

"Shh," Fred hushed holding him tight and stroking Bob's matted curls gently. "It'll be alright. It'll be alright."

"No, no, no, no," Scrooge whispered over and over as the loathsome specter next to him did nothing.

"Let's get you back home," Fred told Bob gently, "Before you freeze to death." Bob nodded quietly and allowed Fred to lift him to his feet, but he didn't follow Fred back to the street.

"Please, Fred," Bob said with tear filled eyes, "I just need to…" he gestured to a tombstone a short distance away. Fred nodded sadly. "I won't be long," Bob promised.

"Take as long as you need," Fred responded.

Bob wrapped Fred's coat closer around his frail body and walked closer to the grave. The smoke like wraith pointed angrily at the grave, ordering Scrooge to look. Scrooge frowned and peered over Bob's shoulder. It was a small one, next to the grave of Bob's late wife, Jessica. Written in swirling script across the top read the name that Scrooge didn't want to see. TIMOTHY CHARLES CRATCHITT. Bob let out a heavy sad sigh, a white puff against the blue winter sky.

"Hello Tim," Bob sighed, "I just want you to know, I love you very much even now. I..I did everything I could, but… but it wasn't enough, I'm sorry." Bob paused and drew a deep breath. Scrooge hurried to Bob's side.

"No," Scrooge insisted even though Bob couldn't hear, "No, Bob. You're a magnificent father. You work harder than anyone I know. It wasn't your fault. These things just happen…"

"I know you're okay," Bob continued, "You're with your mother in heaven. Both of you were too good for earth." he paused and smiled lightly, "You'll celebrate Christmas with all the angels in heaven, but it's just going to be difficult for me and your sisters and brother."

Bob sighed and sang softly, "_I'll have a blue Christmas without you. I'll be so blue just thinking about you. Decorations of red on a blue Christmas tree. Won't be the same if you're not here with me. And when those blue snowflakes start falling. That's when those blue memories start calling. You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white, but I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas_." Bob knelt down besides the grave and placed a snow white lily there. "_You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white. But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas."_

Bob finally got to his feet and followed Fred to the street. Fred gently slung his arm around him. "Thank you Fred," he murmured, "I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"No trouble at all, Bob," Fred assured him.

"But I shouldn't rely on you so much," Bob insisted, "You're grieving as well…"

"Pah!" Fred groaned, "Is that what you call it?"

"Fred," Bob sighed, "I know you're angry with him. I know you blame him… for Tim. But I know that you loved him dearly."

"Never mattered to him," Fred shrugged, "The funeral is in a few hours."

Scrooge watched the two men shuffle down the street. He immediately turned to face the mysterious wraith. "I imagine our time together is running short. Please, I don't want to know, but I feel as though I need to see this. Take me to that funeral."

The Spirit stared at Scrooge silently for a few moments before wrapping him in its smoky coils. Seconds later, they were both in a church. The church was nearly empty, only a few people were in the church, one of them was Fred with his wife Mel. The coffin was open, but Scrooge didn't venture close enough to see its occupant.

"Would anyone like to say a word about the deceased?" the priest asked. The church was quiet. No one volunteered at all. Finally, Scrooge heard a sigh.

"I'll say something," Fred volunteered. Mel gave him a reproachful look, but his nephew still got to his feet and walked up to the front of the church.

Fred drew a breath and sang softly, "_He believed in the things that he always thought he knew and had done all the things that he always wanted to do. Collecting each thing, reflecting his worth. But now he pondered how he had wandered this earth_."

Scrooge could hardly bear to look at his nephew. His eyes were full of emotion. Hurt, rejection, sorrow, anger, all of them reflected in his tired looking eyes.

"_For we all seem to give our lives away searching for things that we think we must own. Until on this evening, when this year is leaving. We all try to find our way home_."

"Fred!" Scrooge wailed running up to his nephew even though he couldn't see him. "He had time, or at least he always thought he did," Scrooge pleaded with Fred, "And mistakes, well he thought that time always would forgive each transgression for his intention forgetting. Years he squandered on things he now was forgetting." Fred stepped through him and walked out of the church with Mel. Scrooge stood there dejectedly as he watched him go.

"_For we all seem to give our lives away. Searching for things that we think we must own. Until on this evening when the year is leaving, we all try to find our way home."_

Suddenly, he felt the chill touch of the specter touching his shoulder. Scrooge let out a yelp of fear. The spirit pointed at the coffin a short distance away. "I'll look," he said nervously, "Are these the shadows of things that _will _happen or the things that _can _happen?"

The Spirit pointed again, this time more insistently. "But if things were to happen differently, things could change…"

Scrooge turned around slowly and then caught sight of the coffin. He gasped at the sight of the man lying there still as death.

It was himself.

He was lying there still in the coffin in his finest suit in the shabbiest coffin ever seen. _He _was the one. The one who no one would miss. The one who had inadvertently enabled the death of his most loyal employee's child. The one who had caused his dear, good nephew such heartache. Scrooge stammered in disbelief as the pall bearers lifted the coffin and followed Fred out of the church. "Spirit," he begged the mysterious smokey specter. "Spirit please! I'm not the man that I was! I will not be that man. Not after all you and the others have shown me! Why would you show all this if I couldn't be saved?"

The Spirit suddenly made a snarling sound and whirled around him. The two disappeared into the darkness and until they were once again on the edge of a grave. The tombstone read EBENEEZER SCROOGE.

"Spirit!" Scrooge sobbed dropping to his knees "I will honor Christmas in my heart and try to keep it all year long. I will live in the Past, Present, and Future. The spirits of the three will live within me. I will not shut out the lessons they teach!"

The Spirit flew up over his head and whirled around him in a vicious cyclone. Scrooge stood on the edge of the dark grave which opened up before him. He felt the weight of all that he had done press down on him

He sobbed for a moment before singing, _"For we all seem to give our lives away. Searching for things that we think we must own. But on this evening when the year is leaving, I think I would be alright, if on this Christmas night, I could just find my way home!"_

At that moment, the spirit lunged forwards its black eyes focused on him with a horrible burning black light. Scrooge felt the spirit shove him backwards into the grave and Scrooge knew no more.

Song list:

Thankful: by Josh Groban (This time used as a reprise)

Blue Christmas: by Elvis Presley

Find Our Way Home: by Trans-Siberian Orchestra


	8. Stave 8

Sing It Scrooge!

A Modern Christmas Carol Musical by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My God! I can hardly believe it, but three years and three xmases later I have FINALLY completed this story! A big thank you to everyone who stuck with this series! You guys are AWESOME! I hope you like the ending! This story has been a joy to write, but I'm glad that I finally finished it! Enjoy and Happy Holidays to everyone!

STAVE 8.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Mrs. Eleanor Bledsoe had lived next to Scrooge for twenty some years and had never heard such a horrible yowling in her entire life. She would one day tell her grandchildren about the Christmas where she found the crazy man next door on the floor, tied up in his sheets and screaming nonsense about ghosts.

At first, she thought it was coyotes off in the distance, but gradually she realized that the screaming was coming from next door. She immediately scampered over quickly, or at least as her fifty year old body would allow, where she picked the lock and found Scrooge in a pile on his bedroom floor.

"Mr. Scrooge!" she cried out over his screaming, "Are you alright?

"Huh?" Scrooge suddenly lifted his head out of his nest of blankets. "Wha..? I'm alive? I'm alive!" Scrooge cried out joyously before getting to his feet. "I'm ALIVE!" he cried up to the heavens.

"Of course you're alive, why wouldn't you be?" Mrs. Bledsoe asked in confusion.

Just when Mrs. Bledsoe thought she couldn't get any more bewildered, Scrooge dropped to his knees and began talking to some unseen entity. "You did Marley! You did it, Jane my girl! I will live in the past and the present and the future! The spirits of all three will live in me! I say it on my knees Jane, you old ashtray! On my knees!"

"Mr. Scrooge!" Mrs. Bledsoe cried in confusion, "My God! Are you ill?"

"Ill?" he grinned, "Ill? Why, my good woman, I feel light as a feather, as giddy as a drunk man. I'm as happy as an angel! I'm as merry as a schoolboy! A merry Christmas to everybody! A happy new year to all!"

"My God he's worse than I thought!" Mrs. Bledsoe cried before rushing back to her apartment, "I must call his nephew right away!"

As she fled down the hall, Scrooge began investigating the room ensuring that it had all not been a dream. That's when he saw the sash and the santa hat from the first two Spirits. "So it wasn't a dream after all!" he cried, "They were here!" He laughed heartily before wrapping the sash around his bathrobe and plopping the hat on his head. Then, he paused for a moment. "What day of the month is it?" He rummaged for his cell phone, but the phone had gone through so much abuse that it no longer showed the time. Scrooge shrugged and chucked the rather expensive iPhone over his shoulder. Then, he flung open the windows and called out to a little girl who was walking down the streets with her mother. It was Macy, the little girl that Fred had given a candy cane to the day before.

"What did you say?" she called up to him.

"What day is it, my dear sweet girl?" Scrooge asked.

"It's Christmas Day, duh!" Macy yelled up to him. Her mother looked a little anxious and guided her daughter away.

"It's Christmas day!" Scrooge cried happily, "I'll be damned! They did it all in one night! And why shouldn't they? They can do anything!"

"Mommy, is he crazy?" Macy whispered to her mother.

"I'm not sure," her mother answered truthfully, "Let's just move along to Fred's before we're late for the party."

"Hold on!" Scrooge yelled, "Fred? Do you mean Fred Lawrence? My nephew?"

"You're Mr. Ebeneezer Scrooge?" Macy's mother asked in confusion.

"Indeed I am," Scrooge grinned, "Tell me. Do you know the grocery next door?"

"You mean… that one," Macy asked pointing to the window a few feet away.

"Such a bright lass!" Scrooge grinned, "A wonderful practical little lady you got there."

"Thank you," Macy's mother said nervously, "What about that store?"

"Do you know the large turkey that they have there?" Scrooge asked.

"The one as big as me?" Macy piped. Scrooge laughed full-heartedly.

"Such a clever girl! A brilliant lovely girl!" he smiled, "Yes, that's the very one! Please if you could go and buy it for me…"

"Come on, Macy…" her mother cried, "This man is wacko!"

"No, no, no please!" Scrooge cried, "I've decided to attend his party after all! I just need help getting the turkey there! Go buy it for me and I'll buy your daughter a Christmas present! Anything she wants!"

Macy's eyes lit up like stars, "Come on mom!" she cried happily. She tugged insistently on her mother's hand, "Let's go get the crazy man his turkey!"

"How delightful! How delightful!" Scrooge cried as he scrambled to get dressed. He was out the house where he met little Macy and her mother who was struggling with the giant turkey. "bless you both!" he cried happily, "Come! I'll carry it to Fred's! And let's stop at the toy store first! I owe this young girl a present! And I have some other purchases to make!"

-888-

"He did what..?" Fred cried in disbelief, "And then…? No. You can't mean _my_… ghosts? What ghosts… now hold on… okay, okay. I'll be there in a moment. Yes, two minutes, I'll be there!" Fred hung up the phone looking utterly bewildered. Mel emerged from the kitchen wiping her hands on a white striped apron.

"Fred? Who was that? Not one of the party guests I hope."

Fred looked up at her in confusion, "It was my uncle's neighbor."

"Oh," Mel said, "And…?"

"And she said that my uncle was running around wishing everyone in the streets a Merry Christmas…" he said as though he didn't believe the words, even as he spoke them.

"WHAT?" Mel cried, her eyes widening in shock.

"He must have lost his mind!" Fred cried heading towards the door, "It's the only logical explanation!"

"Fred… where are you going?" Miss Rose asked, as she glanced up. Nearly all of the party guest had arrived. Ron and Gigi were sitting on the love seat munching on cheese and crackers while Bob and his sister Emily were still getting the twins out of their raggedy winter coats, Peter stood off to one side with his younger brother Tim at his side, and Mel stood watching Fred from the doorway to the kitchen. Several other employees were milling about listening to Christmas music. "I'll be right back," Fred insisted pulling on his coat and opening the door, "I'm just going to go check… UNCLE EB!"

Standing in the doorway, a huge grin stretched across his face, a red sash tied around his waist and a santa hat perched atop his head, was none other than Fred's uncle Ebenezer Scrooge. In his arms was the biggest turkey Fred had ever seen as well as a pile of wrapped presents. "Freddy my boy!" he grinned before shoving a pile of presents into his arms. "Hold these would you."

"Uncle…" Fred cried stumbling under the weight of the gifts, "I thought you weren't…"

"Hi Fred!" Macy beamed, "look at the dolly Uncle Scrooge bought me!"

"My uncle Scrooge?" Fred asked in disbelief. He turned to Scrooge as Macy's mother followed her daughter inside. "Uncle… did you forget to take your pills this morning?"

"Haha!" Scrooge laughed mightily, "My charming nephew! You're such a card!" Scrooge turned to the children in the room and laughed before singing, "_Hurry now wake up your eyes, time for little ones to see. Scrooge's got a big surprise, hiding there beneath the Christmas tree_." Scrooge paused to put the presents beneath the tree while the little ones eagerly scurried over to see the presents while Fred and Bob looked on in shock. Scrooge laughed again, it was though he had gone for so long without it that he could no longer contain his laughter, "_How they are like the child in me! See the wonder in their eyes, like a fairytale come true. One more time I realize all the love our lives found in You." _Scrooge grinned as he looked skywards. "_Love has come for the world to know,As the wisemen knew such a long time ago. And I believe that angels sang that hope had begun, when the God of Glory, who is full of mercy, sent His Son."_

"Miss Rose!" Scrooge cried happily before rushing to her side, "My dear girl!" he cried clutching her hand tightly, "I was so cruel to you the last time we spoke."

"Oh… that's that's alright," Miss Rose stammered.

"Here!" Scrooge cried suddenly, he pulled out his wallet, "I would like to make a donation!"

Fred and Mel gaped at Scrooge in utter shock. "Has he been drinking?" Mel whispered to Fred.

"Can I _start _drinking?" Fred responded.

"Mr. Scrooge!" Miss Rose cried in disbelief, "That's…"

"Take it all!" Scrooge insisted, "Even the credit cards!" While Miss Rose was gaping at him. Scrooge turned to face Ron. "Ron," he sighed, "I was so horribly wrong! Next year, I want YOU to play Santa!"

"Really?" Ron beamed, "For real?"

"Of course!" Scrooge grinned, "Next year and every year after!"

"Well… thank you sir!" Ron smiled.

"Gigi!" Scrooge cried before wrapping the strange woman up in a hug. Gigi looked horrified and shocked at the physical contact. "It's an absolute privilege to work with you!" he smiled before kissing her on the cheek. He hurried along while Gigi stared straight forwards, her black lined eyes wide in horror.

"I think I liked him better before!"

"Bob!" Scrooge grinned. Bob had found a seat on the couch surrounded by his children who inched closer to their father now that Scrooge had appeared. "HERE!" Scrooge grinned. He dropped the massive turkey on Bob's lap. Bob let out a winded cry and his legs sprang in his air as the turkey landed on him. His children giggled wildly at the sight. "Let your dear sister try and burn _that_!" he grinned.

Scrooge knelt down besides Tim and the rest of Bob's children. "If I could have a special dream coming true on Christmas morn', I would want the world to see how your Father smiled when you were born. The greatest gift the world has known! So come on kids, look high and low for all the toys you've dreamed to find, But I believe you'll never know a greater joy than the love I feel inside…" Scrooge smiled. "You children are lucky to have a father who loves you so much. One that works as much as Bob does." Bob blushed at the compliments, something he was not at all used to. "That's why," he continued, "I'm giving you a promotion! AND a raise…AND I want you to crank up the heat as soon as we get back to the office!"

"A promo- a promo- tion?" Bob stammered eyes wide in disbelief.

"Oh. My. God!" Emily cried.

"Yes!" Scrooge grinned, "As you know, my dear partner Jane Marley passed away last year and I've been needing a replacement."

"PARTNER?" Bob exclaimed.

"And furthermore," Scrooge continued, "I think it would be good for this little fellow here to be able to walk on his own." he paused and smiled at Tiny Tim who was still clutching his father's hand and looking up at Scrooge with wide eyes. If anyone on this earth can make that happen it is the good people at St. Mary's." Scrooge paused and placed a hand on Bob's shoulder. "things are going to get much better, Bob. Much better."

At this point, Bob was completely overcome with joy and simply broke down and started crying. Tim stared at Bob. "Don't cry, daddy!" he said gently, "It's a good thing!"

"I know," Bob insisted, "I know, I'm just… Mr. Scrooge!" Bob cried, his eyes bright with tears. "Why?"

Scrooged grinned, "I can't think of a more deserving family than yours, Bob."

_Love has come for the world to know, as the wisemen knew such a long time ago. And I believe that angels sang that hope had begun, when the God of Glory, who is full of mercy, yes, the God of Glory, sent His Son."_

Last of all, Scrooge turned to face Fred. Fred was still trying to take in all that had just occurred. "My dear, sweet boy," Scrooge said sincerely, "All these years you've given me the greatest gift one human could give another. Love. I foolishly denied you for so long like some sort of idiot. I never appreciated what a gift it is to have such a wondrous person in my life." Scrooge frowned, "I have done so much to you over the years. I'd understand if you want nothing to do with me, but if you'll have me. I'd like nothing more for us to be a family. He paused and smiled at Mel who was still watching in the corner. "ALL of us. I want to give you two the finest wedding ever seen!" Fred was grinning and shaking his head as though he expected this to be some sort of dream. "Well," Scrooge said awkwardly, "What do you say?"

Fred beamed at his uncle, "It's all I ever wanted Uncle." Fred smiled at his uncle, "I welcome you with all my heart." Then, he joined his uncle in song.

"_Love has come. For the world to know, ss the wisemen knew such a long time ago. And I believe that angels sang that hope had begun, When the God of Glory, who is full of mercy, yes, the God of Glory, sent His Son._"

Scrooge grinned and threw his arms around Fred while he joined in the happy song. Mel hurried over to join the hug as Bob and Emily and his children and Ron and Miss Rose, Macy and her mother and even Gigi joined in a resounding chorus of joy.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year. There'll be much mistltoeing and hearts will be glowing when love ones are near! It's the most wonderful time! It's the most wonderful time! It's the most wonderful time! It's the most wonderful time of the year!"_ Scrooge kept his promise and was good to his word. He honored Christmas in his heart year round and to Tiny Tim who did NOT die, Scrooge became a father. He was better than his word and it was always said that he knew how to keep the spirit of Christmas alive if any man possessed the knowledge and as family and friends joined together on that fateful Christmas night and Jane Marley and the other spirits watched with glowing happy eyes one tiny voice sang loudly above the happy chorus. Tiny Tim spoke for all when he sang out like an angel sent from heaven.

"_God bless us everyone!"_

Song List:

Love Has Come by Amy Grant

It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year (used as a reprise) by Andy Williams.


End file.
